


Mass Effect: The Trials of Three Shepards

by Lord_Inferno



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7140194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Inferno/pseuds/Lord_Inferno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Shepard family is a proud family that served humanity proudly as soldiers of the Systems Alliance Navy. This a tale of the three Shepard siblings as they race throughout the galaxy to save it from a threat greater than they have ever known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Earthborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin of the firstborn of the Shepard siblings. Jason Shepard was born on Earth, abandoned by parents that did not want him. He grew up on the streets and became a high ranking member of a gang - until he was recruited into the Alliance Navy.

**2168 CE: Vancouver, Canada, Earth**

"Is that him?," he asked the officer

"Yes he is, Commander Anderson," the officer answered. "If I may ask, what does the Alliance want with a street thug like Jason Shepard? He hardly seems to be soldier material."

"That's for me to decide," Anderson replied.

"Of course, sir. But again, why this boy in particular?"

Anderson quietly debated whether to answer the officer's question. After a few moments, he decided to give him an answer; not the truth, just an answer. "We've had our eye on him for a while now, after he first caught our attention about a year ago, after the weapons shipment incident near Vancouver spaceport. Not many men can lead a group to successfully rob a shipment of weapons with no injuries or casualties."

The officer cleared his throat in recognition; that theft left the Vancouver police force a laughing stock for a while.

"If you don't mind officer, I would like to talk to him. In private," Anderson said.

The officer shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but protocol states that all visitors must have an officer present at all times. I cannot have you meet a prisoner by yourself. Especially not him."

"I understand that officer, but if you could look away this once." When Anderson saw the officer open his mouth to protest, he raised a hand. "If you or anyone is about to be reprimanded for not following protocol this one time, have your superior contact Alliance command. They'll explain and take full responsibility, leaving you blameless."

The officer's mouth hung open, confused, until he reluctantly agreed to the Commander's request. Anderson thanked the officer and entered the interrogation room, where a young man wearing a white prison jumpsuit sat in his seat, handcuffed and chained to the chair. A young man of tanned complexion, his hair was cut short and his face was set with a grim expression. His blue eyes glared at Anderson with contempt, and his lips were turned into a sneer. A small cut adorned his left eyebrow, and another on the left side of his upper lip.

"Hello, Jason," Anderson said with attempted friendliness, "My name is David Anderson. I am a Lieutenant Commander of the Systems Alliance Navy, and I'm here to make you an offer."

"Pass," the young man sneered, "You've got nothing that interests me."

Anderson smiled. "I wouldn't be too sure of that."

"Still not interested," the young man said.

Anderson took a seat opposite the chained prisoner and started to look through the datapad the officer handed to him when he first arrived at the station. "Jason Alexander Shepard. Born in Vancouver, Canada, raised in St. Margaret's Orphanage until the age of nine, when the sisters say you ran away." Anderson tapped the datapad, bringing Jason's criminal file. "Quite the rap sheet you have here," he said nonchalantly as he read through Jason's file. "You've been in and out of juvenile hall since you were nine -"

"Eight," Jason corrected.

"Yes, eight, my mistake," Anderson continued, "Arrested for smuggling, theft and burglary, assault and battery; you must be very proud of these accomplishments."

"You trying to be funny? If you are, I'm not laughing," Jason snarled. He was getting tired and wanted to go back to his cell to get some sleep.

Anderson still smiled at Jason, which greatly annoyed him. Most interrogators growled and yelled at him, demanding answers and all they got was laughter; Jason found their attempts to scare him pathetically funny. Growing up in a hellish environment can do strange things to a man's brain as he's growing up. But this guy, he kept playing the good guy; Jason did not like that.

"It says here that you'll be eighteen in a few days," Anderson read aloud.

"So what? You planning on throwing a party?"

"No, but when you turn eighteen you'll be transferred to a high security adult prison."

"Big deal," Jason said with a shrug, "Not much different from juvie from what I hear."

"Oh I'm sure it is," Anderson agreed, "But I'm here to help you get out of prison."

Jason was struck dumb by what he just heard. "Say again?"

"I'm here to offer you a 'Get out of Jail' free card, as it were," Anderson said.

Jason's eyes narrowed with suspicion. "What's the catch?" he demanded.

Anderson smiled. "The catch is that you have to join the Alliance Navy, to be held as my responsibility."

"So trade one prison sentence for another?" Jason growled, "Pass."

"The Alliance is no prison, Jason," Anderson said. "In exchange for agreeing to join the Alliance Navy, your past crimes will be forgiven, you'll be given free food and board, and you'll even be paid."

"Really?" Jason said with mock interest, "So I still serve a prison sentence - just without a cell - and get paid less than what my gang and I make after a 'business venture'? Nope, still not seeing the appeal."

"Yes, your gang," Anderson said as he delved further into the files, "The Red Falcons. Quite infamous around this part of the world. Made up of known smugglers and thug. Members arrested for various crimes outside of murder. Known to have branches and contacts off world, particularly in the Terminus Systems."

"Can't collect the money if they're dead," Jason quipped.

"Quite right," Anderson agreed. "And speaking of your gang, it says here that you're not the only member held in this facility."

Jason jumped to his feet, his face contorted with rage. "Leave my friends out of this!" he snarled.

Anderson calmly stared back Jason, who grudgingly sat back in seat. Once he felt Jason had calmed down, he continued. "I am not threatening your friends, Jason. I am merely making a casual observation. Now if you agree to join the Alliance Navy, I will ensure your friends will be sent to a minimum security facility with a reduced sentence, as well as the chance to join the Navy once they've served their time."

Jason sat quietly in his seat, deep in thought. "And if I refuse your offer?" he asked after a moment of contemplation.

"You and your friend will stay in prison, where you'll rot for a good number of years until you've served your sentence, then you'll be sent back on to the streets until you're arrested again and sent back to prison, repeating this cycle until you finally die as just another criminal chewed up and spat back out by the streets," answered Anderson grimly.

Jason fell back into thought.

"Jason, is this what you want for your life?" Anderson asked. "To be just another thug? Another victim of the criminal life?  Or do you want to prove that you're better than what they say you are?"

Jason remained quiet for while. Anderson stared quietly at Jason until he thought Jason's silence was a rejection of his offer. He rose from his chair and quietly made his way to the exit when he heard Jason speak.

"If I join," Jason started, "If I agree to your offer, do I have your word that my friends will be treated right? That they'll be alright?"

Anderson turned to look at Jason, who was staring at the wall opposite him. "Well?" Jason asked this time, more forcefully, as he turned his head to face Anderson.

Anderson nodded his head. "You have my word."

Jason stood from his seat and extended a hand to Anderson. "You have yourself a soldier," Jason declared.

Anderson shook the young man's hand. "Then I welcome you to the Systems Alliance Navy, Private Shepard."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fanfic - ever - and I appreciate any critiques about it. This story is set in an AU where there are three Shepard siblings - the firstborn son and fraternal twins, each as part of the different origins and psychological conditions available in the first game. Thanks for the read.


	2. The Twins - Spacer Daughter and Colony Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The origin tale of the Shepard twins: Jane Shepard - the cheerful spacer engineer - and John Shepard - the gruff colonist soldier.

**2170 CE, _SSV Einstein_**

Jane Shepard stared out of the ship window with awe; no matter how many times she saw it, she would forever be entranced by the beauty of that endless black ocean of space. She was every bit her mother's daughter; many of her parents' friends would say that she is the spitting image of her mother when she was her age, in both looks and personality. She took those complements with pride. She would look into a mirror and see a beautiful young women, lightly freckled, with short red hair and bright green eyes, and think that this was how her mother looked at her age, her chest swelling with pride. Her mother started her career in the Alliance as an engineer, and like her, she too wanted to join the Alliance as an engineer, working on ships and always sailing that endless black ocean. Her brother, on the other hand, never saw the appeal of it. He said he will never understand how she could stand being cramped in a ship's engineering deck, always looking over a ship's diagnostics and constantly running numbers in her head, when the real action was on the ground next to your brothers in arms against the pirate scum. She shook her head and chuckled at the thought of her brother. While she was her mother's daughter, her brother was their father's son. Always eager to jump into the fray, she remembered the many times he would come back home from school with a new cut or bruise and a grin on his face, even though their mother constantly scolded him for it.

"Oh leave the boy alone, Hannah," their father would say, "He's bored. What else can the boys do on a planet as boring as this?"

Their mother would then shake her head and remind her husband that boring was good, boring was safe. And it was because it was safe they decided to raise their family on Mindoir.

"Arriving at Mindoir in approximately sixteen minutes," said a voice over the intercom, shaking Jane back to the present.

Jane stretched herself out, stretching and loosening her stiff muscles. It was going to be good to see her brother and father again after all this time. Three months in space was a grand experience, but it would be good to breathe fresh air again, not the recycled air on ships. As she made her way to the ship's elevator to go up to the CIC and join her mother, she heard an alarm ring throughout the ship. She was startled. "What's going on?" she muttered to herself as she got on the elevator and pressed for the CIC.

"Alert! All hands to stations! I repeat: All hands to stations! Batarian ships sighted over Mindoir!"

Jane froze. Batarians? Over Mindoir? She exited the elevator and saw every one running to and fro, shouting commands and rushing to their stations or the armory. She bobbed and weaved between the running soldiers until she saw her mother, Staff Commander Hannah Shepard, XO of the SSV Einstein, speaking with the ship's CO, Rear Admiral Steven Hackett.

"Mom? What's going on?" Jane asked over the commotion.

Hannah Shepard looked at her daughter with a worried expression. Jane was frightened by that expression; it meant something was terribly wrong.

"Jane, go to your room, sweetheart," her mother said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on. I heard 'Batarians' over the intercom. That can't be right." She looked at her mother and the captain and saw their grim expressions. "Can it?"

The captain shook his head. "I'm afraid you heard right, Jane. Batarians are currently attacking the colony as we speak."

Jane saw tears in her mother's eye, and it was then that everything clicked in her brain.  _The Batarians were doing a slave run on Mindoir._  Jane stood there, frozen, her mind numb save for two thoughts.  _John. Dad._  Never before was Jane as scared as she was now. 

***

**Mindoir, Attican Traverse, Terminus Systems**

"Take this you fuckers!" John shouted as he shot at the Batarians from his position. The slavers were advancing, and he was running out of ammo. He looked around him and saw his town burning. He could hear the screams of men, women and children as they were either shot down or were being cut open to place those control chips in their necks. He saw his friends and their families die around him or were being dragged out of their hiding places, kicking and screaming all the while. He saw his father - a proud soldier and veteran - being shot down as he fought to defend his home and friends from these slaving  alien filth. John refused to be taken alive by these Batarians slavers. He would fight till the end, and if he had to die today, he was going to take as many of these bastards with him. He saw a lone Batarian dragging a young girl behind him by her hair as she screamed in fear and pain. John aimed and fired a concussive shot at the bastard, knocking him down and freeing the girl, who quickly got up and started to run into the nearby forest to hide. John checked his rifle and cursed; the heat sink was failing and the rifle was threatening to overheat, making it near useless after a few more shots. He checked his kinetic barriers and saw he was running low on power. He checked a small pack on his waist and saw he only had one grenade left.

"Fuck," John muttered. Things were really fucked up. Slavers showed up out of nowhere and caught the colony unawares. The first wave of slavers slaughtered the minimal security on the settlement then swiftly like started to round up the colonists for enslavement. Those that resisted were killed on the spot while others were enslaved, a worse fate than death. "God fucking dammit," he muttered. He thought about ending it then and there, when he heard a few Batarians approaching his position.  _Hold yourself together John_ , he thought to himself,  _The Alliance is coming. Just hold on a bit longer_. After taking a quick breath, John jumped to his feet and shot at the approaching Batarians. He took them by surprise and managed to kill two, but the survivors swiftly returned fire, shouting orders in their harsh language, no doubt demanding John's head.

John fell back towards the forest, dodging bullet fire along the way, when a lone bullet finally took out his shields and got him in the arm. John stumbled and fell to the ground, the pain threatening to knock him out. John scrambled to his feet, but could hear the slavers closing in.  _I'm not gonna let you take me you sons of bitches_ _!_ he thought as he took out his last grenade. He decided that this was where he would make his last stand. He armed the grenade and waited until he heard the slavers get as close as he wanted them to get.  _Eat this_ , he thought as he tossed the grenade at the slavers. The explosion took down the slavers, but got him as well; John was sent flying back by the explosion and was hurled to the ground a good distance away. He struggled to stand back up, but the pain was too great. He barely clung to consciousness, but soon, exhaustion and pain overtook him and everything went black.

 John was awakened by someone shaking him, yelling at him.

"Hey kid!" the voice shouted, "Hey kid, you alive?!"

John slowly opened his eyes and saw a helmeted male looking over him. "Medic! We've got another survivor! Get over here! Looks bad!"

 _Humans_ , John thought, _they're humans_. 

"Hang on, alright," the man said, "You'll be fine. Sergeant, move your ass! Kid's barely breathing!"

The last thing John saw before blacking out again was the soldier kneeling beside him as another rushed towards them.

***

John woke up with a start. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his head, when he noticed that he was laying in a bed in the medical wing of an Alliance carrier.

"John!" a familiar voice shouted as John felt someone wrap him in a tight hug, making him groan with pain. He felt particularly sore around the torso, so he concluded the blast from his grenade broke a few ribs. "You're hurting me!" John managed to whisper when he felt the hug squeeze tighter around him. The person quickly let go and backed away, allowing John to see that it was his younger twin sister, Jane. He saw her eyes, usually bright and full of life, were red and puffy, still full of tears.

"Thank God you're alive!" she cried as the tears began to flow again.

"Jane, where am I?" he asked, still somewhat confused.

"You're on the _Einstein_ ," she said. "Our patrol arrived when the slavers were still on the ground. The Alliance saved as many as they could, but ..." Jane burst into tears again, sobbing about their father's death and the loss of so many of the colonists, their friends. John's face fell when he remembered his father's death. He clenched his sheets and curse himself, blaming himself for his father's death.  _If only I were stronger_ , he thought to himself.

"Mom will want to know you're awake," Jane said once she calmed down a moment.

"Yeah," John muttered, still trying to process everything that happened.

Jane left her twin and exited the medwing when she bumped into an Alliance soldier. "Oh, pardon me," she said when she regained her step.

"It's alright," the soldier said. "The kid awake?"

Jane recognized that this was the soldier that rescued her brother. "Yes, he's awake," she said. "And he's not a kid. He's sixteen. You don't much older than him."

"That right? Well, I was just checking up on him. Since he's awake, I guess I don't need to," the soldier said before he turned around and headed for the elevator.

Jane quickly realized how rude she was to the man that saved her brother, and stood at the doorway, fidgeting, when she suddenly cried out to him, "Uhm!"

The soldier looked back at her with a quizzical expression.

"Thank you!" Jane shouted. "Thank you for saving my brother!"

The soldier said nothing. He merely wave his hand as if saving him was no big deal, then entered the elevator. Jane stood in her spot, wondering why the soldier seemed oddly familiar, when she remembered why she was leaving the medwing. "Oh right! Mom!" she blurted as she called back the elevator. Her mother was going to be so relieved that her brother was alright.


	3. Earthborn - An Unexpected Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Shepard meets someone he never expected to see, nor did he want to.

**2170, _SSV Einstein_ , Enroute to Arcturus Station**

1st Lieutenant Jason Shepard got off the elevator on to the _Einstein's_ CIC, where he saw Staff Commander Anderson speaking with the ship's CO, Rear Admiral Hackett.

"Lieutenant," Anderson called out to him once he saw him, "You alright?"

"Been better, Commander," Jason replied as he made his way over to his superior officer.

"Shepard, this is Admiral Hackett. Admiral, this is 1st Lieutenant Shepard," the Captain said as he introduced Jason to the Admiral.

"Admiral," Jason said as he stood at attention and saluted the superior officer.

 "Ah yes, I've heard of you," the Admiral said as he returned the salute. "You're the rising star among the newest recruits; From a mere private in boot camp to a commission upon completion, then barely a year later, a promotion after handling that pirate raid on New Canton. You have a bright future ahead of you."

"Really? You're much too kind sir," Jason replied with a smile. Most others usually heard of him as being a former gang member that was recruited into the Alliance and liked to gossip about him behind his back, not that they'd ever say so to his face.

"I know about your past, Lieutenant," the Admiral continued, "But that is not my concern. You've proven to be an exceptional soldier and leader during your short time in the Alliance, and your squadmates seem to hold great faith in you."

"Thank you, sir," Jason said.

"Now I need to discuss something with the Commander here before we arrive at Arcturus Station. You are dismissed, 1st Lieutenant."

"Yes sir," Jason said before he left the two officers to whatever they were discussing. Jason made his way to the bridge to ask the pilot how much longer before they arrived at Arcturus Station, making a mental note to start writing his report as soon as he reached the Station's dorms; his CO, Captain Yoren of the _SSV Kyoto_ was a major stickler for the rules and woe unto any soldier serving under him that did not file a report properly and on time. 

***

**Arcturus Station, Arcturus, Arcturus Stream**

"Lieutenant, want to get some beer while we're here?" asked a squadmate as the soldiers disembarked the various ships onto Arcturus Station.

"Much as I'd love to Sergeant, I've got to write up that report about Mindoir or else Captain Yoren'll chew my ears off," Jason replied with a rueful chuckle. His squadmates laughed, talking about how it must suck having to write those reports after every fire fight, or how much the Captain loved his reports. "Just have a bottle waiting for me," he shouted as his squadmates made their way over to a nearby bar. They cheerfully shouted an affirmative as they disappeared among the crowd. Chuckling at himself for his misfortune, Jason slung his pack around his shoulder and made his way to his assigned dorm to start writing his incident report. After a good hour, Jason stretched out his stiff muscles and fell back into his chair. The report took longer than usual and Jason's neck was stiff from looking down at the terminal for such a long time. After filing his report to be sent to his CO, Jason stood back up and decided to join his squadmates for that much desired drink. As he was about to exit the dorm, the door suddenly opened, and standing at the doorway was an elderly female officer. Jason immediately sprang to attention and saluted the officer, who saluted back before asking him to stand at ease. Jason looked at her uniform and saw she wore the commander's rank.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" he asked.

The commander stared quietly at Jason's face, as if studying him, making him feel very uncomfortable. "On Mindoir," she said in a soft voice, "the young man you rescued..."

"Yes? What about him?"

"He's my son. Thank you for saving his life."

"Oh. You're welcome." Jason was genuinely stunned by her thanks. It wasn't like he needed it, he was just doing his job.

"May I come in?" she asked in a soft voice.

Jason realized he was blocking the doorway and quickly stepped aside. "Of course, please do," he said.

"Thank you," she said as she stepped into the dorm. "May I sit down?" she asked him, much to his confusion.

"Of course," he said. Jason's confusion only grew; this was an officer - his superior - and yet she was asking for his permission like the dorm was his household.

The commander sat down in a chair and bid for Jason to sit in one across from her own. Jason did so slowly, wondering what was going on, why this officer seemed to be staring at him like someone she lost. She sat in her chair, quietly, for several long, uncomfortable minutes. Jason slightly squirmed in his seat, unused to these types of silences. He suffered through the silence of isolation, the silence of interrogations, but not the awkward silence of pure confusion. _What does she want?_ he thought to himself. This officer was taking up his remaining free time before he was called back to the _Kyoto_ , and he wanted to spend it relaxing in a bar, beer in one hand and a burger in the other.

"What's your name, Lieutenant?" the Commander suddenly asked.

"Pardon me?" Jason said, his mind suddenly brought back to the present.

"What is your name?" she repeated.

"1st Lieutenant Jason Alexander Shepard, Ma'am," he answered.

The commander took a sharp breath when she heard his name. Jason smiled ruefully when he saw her reaction. He was used to it; many soldiers and officers that knew of his past and reputation usually reacted more or less like the Commander did when they first meet him.

"And - and where were you born, Lieutenant Shepard?" the Commander asked.

"I'm told I was born in Vancouver, back on Earth," he answered, growing really uncomfortable by this impromptu interrogation.

"Where were you raised?" she asked. This time the question really irked Jason. _Who is this woman?_ he thought to himself, before he answered that he was raised in an orphanage.

"Was it St. Margaret's?" she asked. That question stunned Jason; nobody knew the name of the orphanage where was first raised except Commander Anderson.

"Yes," Jason answered cautiously. The answer seemed to have greatly affected the Commander because Jason saw tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Who are you?" Jason asked. This officer was really starting to creep him out.

"My name is Hannah Shepard, Lieutenant," she said. Jason grew quiet when he heard the name. It couldn't be. "I'm your mother."

Jason was shocked when he heard that statement. He always thought his parents were dead, or useless nobodies that abandoned him because they didn't want to raise a child. Yet here she was: his mother - an Alliance officer. That shock soon gave way to anger, and Jason glared at the woman who called herself his mother with utter hatred.

"I know you have questions -" she started, when Jason started to laugh. It was a cold laughter, full of malice and spite, and it was directed at her.

"What's there to ask?!" Jason sneered at the shocked woman. "You and your hubby abandoned me on Earth and jumped off into space. While you were having a grand old time on other planets, I had to fight to survive. I bet you two had a good laugh about it too. No child to hold you back, no child to lug around and look after - until my brother came along."

"Jason, please, if you'd just let me explain -"

"There's nothing to explain," Jason growled through gritted teeth as he rose to his feet. "The answer is clear as day: you didn't want me and abandoned me. You wanted my brother and kept him."

"Jason," Hannah Shepard said with tears in her eyes, "We were young! We were scared! We thought you'd have a better life on Earth! But there wasn't a day that went by that we didn't think about you!"

"Bullshit!" Jason shouted back at her. "You could have come back at any time! You could have taken me from that hell at any time!"

Jason felt his chest rise and fall with every breath as he stared with hatred at the woman before him. "You know," he started with a soft yet deadly voice, "when I was four, I thought that my parents didn't abandon me, that they would come back for me. When I was six I naively held on to the idea that they still loved me and that they just needed to know where I was. When I was seven, I committed my first crime to grab your attention. When I was finally sent to juvie at age eight and nobody came for me, I finally accepted the truth: my parents didn't love me. That my parents simply abandoned me. So that's when I decided I will find my own family. That's when I found my family in the Red Falcons." Jason's hate filled eyes met Hannah's sorrowful eyes. "You can claim that you are my mother, that you loved me, that you never forgot me. You can make up as many excuses as you want, try to justify your actions as many times as you want, but the truth remains etched in stone: you abandoned me. And as far as I'm concerned, you're dead to me. Hell, you died a long time ago."

Jason grabbed his pack and made his way towards the door, when it opened again and the same girl he met back on the _Einstein_ was standing there.

"Oh, hello Lieutenant," the girl said, startled, "I was told my mother was here."

Jason's eyes widened for a moment before he looked back at the Commander. "A daughter too," he sneered, "What a loving family you had." He then roughly pushed past the girl and made his way to a bar, needing a drink now more than ever.


	4. Spacer - A Desired Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Shepard finds out about her long lost brother and desires to connect with him - but the feeling is not mutual.

Jane was roughly pushed aside by the same soldier who saved her brother. She glanced at him with a confused expression, before looking back and seeing her mother silently sitting in a chair with tears streaming down her face. The sight filled Jane with worry; her mother was such a strong woman, seeing her cry usually meant something was terribly wrong. "Mom?" Jane probed, wondering what was going on. Her mother was unresponsive; she simply stared at the empty chair across from her with such sad eyes. Jane gently nudged her mother, who looked at her with such a sorrowful expression it made her heart ache. "Mom, what's wrong?" Jane asked again.

"I met your brother," she answered in a monotone voice.

"My brother? You mean John?" Jane was confused. Her mother had already seen her brother after she was told he had regained consciousness.

"No," her mother said sadly as she shook her head. "Your eldest brother. The firstborn."

Jane was stunned by what she just heard. "I-I have another brother?" she whispered. When she saw her mother nod, Jane's mind went blank for a moment. _A brother!_ she exclaimed in her head. _I have another brother!_ Jane wanted to race out of the room and head straight to John to tell him they had another member of the family, when she felt her mother grab her wrist. She looked back at her mother, confused by why she was preventing her from telling their brother this great news.

"There is something else," her mother said softly. Jane heard her mother confess to her of her crime - of her failure as a mother to her own child. She spoke of how she and her husband - both eighteen and nineteen respectively, young and foolish - found out she was pregnant and were scared out of their wits. She spoke of how they left their child in the care of an orphanage while they left Earth with the Alliance; of how they chose to leave their son behind as they traveled throughout the galaxy; of how they decided to finally settle down two years later on Mindoir; of how they chose to start anew - a new home, a new family, a new life - while they left their son behind on Earth. Jane was shocked beyond measure. She had just heard her mother - the woman who always spoke of family, love, and duty - had abandoned it years ago, before she was even born.

"When you were five, when your father and I thought you could look after yourselves safely for a while, your father and I went back to Earth to find your brother, he was no longer at the orphanage. We asked the sisters, but they said he was gone. Your father and I assumed he had been adopted by a loving family. We thought he was happy with parents that truly wanted and loved him. We never found out the truth until much later."

"What truth?" Jane asked cautiously.

After a moment of silence, her mother drew a breath to calm herself before she answered. "Your brother is a former high ranker of the Red Falcons."

Jane gasped. She had heard about the Red Falcons: a ruthless gang of smugglers and thieves, who boldly stole from mercenary groups to even government officials. They had sent many to the hospital with grievous injuries, but nothing fatal. They only stopped short of murder or permanent damage since they claimed it will not be profitable. After a moment to process what she had just heard, Jane quietly asked when her parents found out about their son.

"When you were fifteen," she answered, "When your brother first joined the Alliance."

"Why didn't you meet him until now?" Jane asked.

"Because I was scared," her mother answered. "Your father and I were both scared. We didn't know how he would react - what he would do when he found out about our family."

"You still could have told us," Jane said in a soft voice. 

"And what would you have done if we had told you?" her mother asked. "Would you have gone looking for him? And even if we did, and even if you did go look for him, how do you think he would react? Do you believe that he would immediately accept that you were his younger sister? That he would embrace you with loving arms?"

"Yes!" Jane shouted, growing angry at her mother for this revelation, "We're family! We should have always been a family! He has to accept us!"

Her mother shook her head. "He never will," she muttered dejectedly.

"We'll never know unless we try," Jane declared as she left her mother behind in the dorm. She ran to the medcenter where her brother was healing, intent on telling her twin about their elder brother, and then drag him along as they introduced themselves to their long lost sibling.

***

 "There he is," Jane said as she pointed out the lone soldier drinking at a booth.

"That's him?" John asked. "Doesn't look that impressive."

Jane punched her twin in the arm, making him gasp with pain. He glared at his sister with annoyance but Jane ignored him; she was too focused on her long lost elder brother sitting by himself. She tried to look for any resemblance to their father, but they were too far away. "Come on!" she muttered as she dragged her brother behind her to get a closer look, while John muttered a stream of curses as the pain shot throughout his body. Jane drew closer and closer until she and John stood right next to the lone soldier who was apparently their elder brother. While most others would look at someone that was standing over them, this man kept right on drinking, ignoring the two teenagers as if they were not even there. After a long moment of awkward silence, Jane finally spoke up. "Excuse me," she said, trying to grab the soldier's attention.

After another moment of silence, the soldier deigned to glance in her direction before returning his attention to the bottle in his hand. "What do you want?" he asked gruffly as he poured himself another glass of brandy.

 _It must be one of the cheap stuff_ , Jane thought to herself,  _He can't afford the good quality drinks at his salary_. "Last time we met, we didn't properly introduce ourselves," Jane started, "My name is Jane. This guy here -" Jane pulled her twin forward "is John." She took a breath to calm herself before she said it. "We're your younger siblings."

"I know who you are," the soldier declared before he drank another glass of brandy, "and I don't care."

Jane was a little stunned. "What?"

"You heard me," the soldier said, glaring at Jane with animosity. "I know who you are and I don't give a damn. So what if we're related? We only share blood. We're _not_ _family_."

Jane was shocked. She expected him to embrace her and John as siblings, but then remembered her mother's words: _He never will_. Jane cursed herself. She was too naive. She thought that he would easily forget his past and accept them, disregarding his hatred for their parents.

"Please, Jason," Jane said, "We just found out we had an elder brother. And after we lost our father -"

"Lost your father?" Jason repeated before he broke into a cold, cruel laugh that sent a cold shiver down Jane's spine. "So the bastard's dead, huh? Good. One less fucker in the galaxy."

Jane was stunned by what she heard. She felt John tense up with anger. "How could you say that?" Jane asked, "He was our father! He -"

"Was _your_ father, not _mine_ ," Jason said coldly. "I'm sure you were told about me by the bitch." He looked at Jane with a cruel sneer on his face.

"I know what happened to you -" Jane started before the soldier interrupted her again.

"You _know_ ," he said, "but you'll never _understand_. The hunger, the pain, the terror, the sorrow; you'll never understand what I and so many others like me have suffered, and you never will. Now get lost. I don't want anything to do with you, your brother, or the bitch that happened to birth us. And if the fucker you called your dad was alive, I'd say that to him too." He then turned his attention back to the brandy, leaving Jane on the verge of tears.

When Jane was coldly reminded of her father's death by her cruel brother, she was about to burst into tears. But her twin, John, was furious; he saw his father die while fighting bravely before his eyes, and this bastard was blatantly insulting him. He grabbed Jason's arm and demanded he apologize to his sister and about his parents.

Jason glanced down at the hand before warning John to let go. Jane tried to convince her twin to leave with her, but John refused. "Not until he takes back what he said," John said defiantly.

"Last chance," Jason said.

"Or what?" John asked.

***

The soldiers and civilians of Arcturus Station rarely saw anything truly interesting on the station. This was the heart of the Alliance Navy, where discipline reigned supreme among all its inhabitants, so when someone disrupts the peace, all eyes turn towards the offenders with rapt attention. And so when a young man was thrown out of a bar, all present were surprised and began to gather to watch the conflict.

***

Jane watched in horror as her twin was thrown out of the bar by her long lost brother. She watched him follow behind her downed twin, who scrambled to his feet and fell into a fighting stance.

"Bastard!" John shouted as he threw a punch at their brother. Jason, even in his buzzed state, easily dodged the blow before he grabbed John's arm, pulled him in close, then drove a knee into John's gut.

John felt the wind get knocked out of him before Jason let go and let him fall to his knees.

"Stand down, kid," Jason said coldly.

Jane silently pleaded for John to listen to Jason, but John was too stubborn; he rose to his feet and fell back into a fighting stance - the same stance taught to him by their beloved father. He threw another punch, but it was easily brushed aside before John felt a fist collide into the right side of his face. He was sent flying to the floor, and Jane hoped John would stay down, but she knew he wouldn't. _Idiot_ , she thought when she saw him get back to his feet.

"You want a beating?" Jason asked, his head cocked to the side.

"I can do this all day," John declared before he charged Jason, his fist raised to try and deliver another punch.

Jason sighed with annoyance at this futile display. He swiftly grabbed John and flipped him to the floor. While John lay face down on the cold metal floor, Jason grabbed John's right arm and placed a foot on John's shoulder.

"Stay down brat or you'll be in a sling for a lot longer than you have to be," Jason said coldly.

Jane immediately understood what Jason intended to do if John did not listen and yelled at John to stay down. John seemed to understand as well, because once he heard Jane's voice over the din of the gathered crowd, he stopped struggling.

Jason leaned down so his voice could be heard by the boy beneath his foot. "You think you know how to fight," John heard him say, "But you don't. All you had were some neighborhood brawls or easy sparring sessions with an old man. I've had to fight to survive on the streets on Earth since I was a kid. I fought gangsters and mercenaries for years. I trained with the Alliance. I fought pirates, slavers, and mercs across the Terminus Systems. You think some snot-nosed punk like you can beat me?"

John glared at Jason with hatred. Jason stared at John with cold disdain. Jane looked at the two with fear; fear for her twin's safety and fear of Jason's wrath.

"What's going on here?" a voice shouted over the crowd. Jason swiftly let go of John's arm as the crowd dispersed to reveal two oncoming MPs.

"Just a minor disagreement, sergeant," Jason said as he stepped away from John.

"Is that right," the sergeant said as he looked at Jason and John, who now sat up on the floor. When he saw no injuries, he decided to brush them off. "But lieutenant," the MP warned, "keep these disagreements to a ring. Don't need the entire station descending to into chaos."

"Of course, sergeant," Jason agreed.

The MPs walked away while the crowd dispersed, whispering excitedly among themselves about the fight. Soon, only Jason, John and Jane remained. Jane was kneeling down next to John, making sure he was alright, while John sat there, brooding. Jason glanced down at the two and smirked before he checked his omnitool and saw that he and the squad were to report back to the _Kyoto_ in sixty minutes. With a sigh of resignation, John returned to the bar to grab his pack and quickly finish his drink, leaving the two on the floor.

John sat on the floor, cursing himself, while Jane looked at her twin with worry.

 _Mom was right_ , Jane thought sullenly,  _He really doesn't want anything to do with us._

 


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath after Arcturus Station.

**_SSV Kyoto_ , Captain Yoren's Cabin**

Jason stood at attention before Captain Yoren, who was reading another report regarding the Mindoir slaving raid. When the captain finally put down the datapad, he looked at Jason with a steely expression.

"I heard you had an altercation on Arcturus Station, 1st Lieutenant," Captain Yoren said.

"Yes sir, I did," Jason answered matter-of-factly.

The captain sighed when he heard Jason's answer. "Lieutenant, have you ever heard about Sun Tzu?" he asked.

Jason shook his head. "I'm afraid I haven't, Captain."

"'He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight,'" the captain quoted.

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Captain," he said.

"It means a good soldier knows when start a fight and when to not start a fight, especially when that soldier is on the headquarters of the entire Alliance Navy!" the captain said with a stern voice.

Jason flinched; the captain was known to dole out harsh punishments to those that broke the rules. After a moment of tense silence, the captain sighed. "I know about the situation surrounding your little fight, Lieutenant," the captain said, " and frankly, I wish you had handled it better."

Jason's eyes slightly widened briefly before regaining his stoic composure; he was surprised the captain heard about his little "family reunion."

"I know it was not the best circumstance to learn that you had a family out there, but I wish you did not start a fight in front of a damn bar," the captain continued.

There was another moment of tense silence before Jason dared to speak. "Did you know, sir?" Jason asked, "That I had a family?"

"Truthfully? No," the captain answered. "I knew Hannah and Luke Shepard, but I did not make the connection between you and them until I heard about the incident at the bar." The captain shook his head in wonder. "I knew Luke Shepard for a long time, but even I didn't think he and his wife would leave a child behind."

Jason's expression darkened; he did not like hearing about the parents he never knew.

"So while your anger was justified, Lieutenant, your reaction was not," the captain continued. "Therefore, your next shore leave is cancelled, and you are confined to the ship when we reach the next station until we are deployed to our next assignment."

Jason was mildly shocked; this was a mild sentence coming from the captain. "Yes sir," Jason answered.

"Good," the captain said before he returned to the reports still on his desk, "You are dismissed. Return to your station."

Jason saluted the captain and left his cabin, slightly relieved that he did not receive a harsh punishment but somewhat still incensed by the encounter with his blood family.

"Fuck them," he muttered under his breath as he made is way to the armory to check his weapons. He needed a way to distract himself from that tasteless memory, and the best way to do so was to dive into duty.

***

_**SSV Einstein** _ **, Engineering Deck**

Jane was busy looking over the ship's schematics, from the engines to the weaponry, anything to distract herself from the disastrous reunion with her eldest brother. John was laying in bed on the ship's medwing in order to recover as per the doctor's orders, despite his protests that he was fine. Her mother was next to her, making sure the drive core was functioning properly while communicating with the other engineers. She could hear the anxiousness in her mother's voice and knew why: her eldest brother, Jason. Her mother never thought that she would ever see her firstborn son again, and when she did, she never thought he would lash out with such hatred. As for Jane, on the same day she lost her father, she had also lost a brother - a brother she never knew but wishes she did.

"Jane?" she heard someone call out. She turned and saw it was her brother standing beside her.

"John, what are you doing here? Get back to the medwing and into bed," Jane ordered.

"Would you relax? I'm fine," John said.

Jane sighed with frustration. "Too stubborn for your own good," Jane muttered before returning to the schematics. They stood like this for several minutes - John looking at his sister, Jane studying everything she could about engineering - until Jane finally asked the question, "What?"

"Hmm?" John pretended to remain ignorant of Jane's question.

"Why are you down here, John? You're usually up in the CIC studying combat tactics, or up in the bridge talking to the pilot, or down in the armory bothering the soldiers. So why are you here in the engineering deck?"

John was quiet for a moment. "That bastard," John answered.

Jane shook her head; she knew this was coming. "He's not a bastard," Jane said, "He's our brother."

"No, he's not," John said forcefully. "He said so himself."

Jane sighed. "You're just sore that he beat you in a fight."

"It wasn't a fair fight," John said defensively. "I'm injured, he's not. If I wasn't -"

"He'd still have easily beaten you," Jane interrupted. "He's right. We had the good life growing up. We don't know what he's been through."

"I'd still would have given him a bruise or two," John muttered, trying to save some face.

Jane grinned sadly at her brother before she returned to her studies. After another few moments of silence, John spoke up again.

"He shouldn't have insulted dad," John said.

"No, he shouldn't have," Jane agreed. After another minute of silence, she added "But he was right."

John looked incredulously at his sister; she actually defended the prick. "How can you say that?" John asked. "He was our dad!"

"Yeah, he was. But he wasn't Jason's," Jane replied. "Think about it: we had dad all our lives. He only knew dad as someone who left him behind on Earth. Of course he's angry at dad."

John mumbled something that Jane didn't catch, but she assumed it was another statement defending their father.

"Maybe we can meet up again," Jane said hopefully.

"Why?" John asked gruffly.

"Because then we can apologize."

"For what? We did nothing wrong."

"We thought we knew him because he was our brother. We only thought about ourselves; we didn't think to think about him or his feelings about us and our family."

"Well if we do meet again, first thing I'm gonna do is punch him in the face," John declared while rubbing the bruise on his face.

"As if you'll land a hit," Jane said with a laugh.

"Hey!" John said, his pride hurt.

Jane looked back at the schematics, truly hoping that when she next saw her brother, it would be on friendlier terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the origins part done. Up next, the psych profiles.


	6. Earthborn - War Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason Shepard is on shore leave on Elysium when pirates and criminals launch a surprise attack, later known as the Skyllian Blitz. Jason must rally the soldiers and citizens to defend themselves until reinforcements arrive.

**2176 CE, Elysium, Vetus System, Petra Nebula**

Staff Lt. Jason Shepard spotted another batarian through the scope of his sniper rifle and pulled the trigger. He watched the alien's brains splatter through the air as the batarian fell dead to the ground. He lined another shot and took down another pirate - this time a fellow human - and looked for his next target, not that there was a lack of pirates to kill. He grinned sadistically as he took down scum after scum, mentally tallying all the pirates and mercenaries he shot down, watching with perverse wonder at the many ways the organic body could shut down with a clean shot through the right spot. He saw a pirate peek his - or was it her? - head over a shuttle as they took aim, only for him to shoot another bullet through their skull. He chuckled mirthlessly as he added another to his kill counter. As he took down one pirate after another, his thought drifted back to before the pirate raid began.He remembered sitting at a table at an outdoor cafe in the city of Illyria, enjoying his iced drink as he watched the many tourists and residents pass him by. He had a book - Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ \- held in his hands; one of his most often read books in his ever growing library. _One of the perks of being the XO of a ship is having my own room_ , Jason thought with a smirk, remembering the few naughty pieces of literature hidden among his many volumes. Few would look at the former gangster and think him to be a bibliophile, but thanks to Captain Yoren back when Jason still served on the _SSV Kyoto_ , he was hooked. Though he enjoyed reading the many great works of fiction of literary legends, such as _The_ _Lord of the Ring_ Trilogy by J.R.R. Tolkien, _A Song of Ice and Fire series_ by George R.R. Martin, and the various thrillers by Stephen King, he also enjoyed reading books of philosophy, science, and history. He also indulged his inner teen with the occasional graphic novel or his more carnal desires with more adult novels. As he sat there in his seat, after staring after a particularly attractive group of asari and human women, Jason returned to his drink and his book, when he heard the raid alarm ring throughout the city.

"Fucking hell," Jason muttered under his breath as he saw the civilians starting to panic all around him. _On my last day of shore leave too_ , he silently cursed as he checked the emergency message coming through to his omnitool.  _Alliance ships engaging enemy forces. Shuttles sighted heading towards the colony. ETA twenty-seven minutes._ "God dammit," Jason cursed as he made a beeline for his hotel room. He pushed past all the civilians running for shelter in the center of the city, past the police and security force that were trying to maintain order, past a few Alliance personnel that were on shore leave with him, until he finally made it to the hotel where he was spending his shore leave. He rushed up the stairs, grateful that his room was on the second floor, and ran straight to his room. He jammed the key card into the door and shoved the door open as soon as it unlocked. He ran for the case next to his bed and plopped it onto his bed. He opened it to reveal his prized sniper rifle and a pistol laying within. _Thing of beauty_ , he thought to himself as he slung his sniper over his shoulder and holstered his pistol. Jason then ran back outside of the hotel, where he saw a police officer and security captain arguing over how to best defend against the incoming enemy forces. "Idiots," Jason cursed under his breath as he checked his omnitool. _ETA seven minutes_ , he read, and groaned; there was barely any time left to properly set up a defensive perimeter around the city, or even to activate any of the ground defense weaponry. And yet, there they stood - the heads of Illyria's security - wasting time arguing when they should be readying to engage with enemy forces.

"Fuck it," Jason said as he made his way to the heads of security. "You," he said pointing to a nearby cop, "Radio your men at headquarters to grab and distribute any and all weaponry to all forces. I don't care if they are off duty; tell them they're back on the job. And you," pointing to a guard of a corporate security force, "you do the same. Tell whoever's in charge that if they want to save their finances, they'll hand over some higher end gear to their security team." Jason then turned his attention back to the police force. "I need everyone to form small groups and establish a defensive position at the northwest side of the colony; that is where the pirate forces will be landing. I need at least two biotics per squad to throw up barriers to defend the fighters; have them on rotation so they don't burn out at a critical moment."

"And who the hell are you to be barking orders to our men," the head of the private security force said.

"Staff Lt. Shepard of the Alliance Navy," Jason answered.

"Well, Staff Lieutenant," said the police commander, "We have this under control. Please head to the shelter with the others as soon as possible."

"Yeah, you sure have everything under control," Jason sneered, running out of patience with the ineffective commanders, "Wasting time arguing with each other when pirates are heading for your fucking doorsteps."

"Now listen here human -" the turian head of security started.

"No you listen, idiot," Jason interrupted, "pirates are heading for this colony to do who knows what and all you and your human friend are doing is dick-measuring to see who gets to take command of this defense. I don't have time for that shit, and neither do your men. Now you get in line or so help me I'll shoot you in the fucking head and leave you to rot in the streets."

"You threatening me, human?" the turian growled. He reached for the assault rifle on his back but Jason was quicker on the draw; he swiftly pulled his pistol from its holster with a fluid motion and aimed at the turian's head.

"Seems I am," Jason growled.

"You think you'll get away with this?" the turian growled though Jason thought he heard a hint of fear behind that menacing tone.

"Pirate sniper," Jason said, "Or maybe I'll chalk it up to suicide. I'm sure your turian brothers would love to hear about your cowardice."

The turian gulped when he heard that last statement; honor was everything to the turians, and suicide in the face of enemies was the ultimate act of dishonor. He finally dropped his bravado and reluctantly agreed to follow Jason's lead. Jason then turned menacingly to the human police commander. "I'm taking command," Jason snarled, "That a problem for you?" The less-experienced commander shook his head vigorously; this guy could see Jason was not having any bullshit right now.

"Good," Jason growled as he holstered his pistol. He then turned to the ones he previously barked orders to. "Well? What are you waiting for? Get moving!" Jason shouted. The two men jumped and began barking orders into their omnitools, repeating Jason's instructions to the letter. 

Jason checked his omnitool again and saw that two minutes had passed during this little stand off. _Fucking hell_ , Jason silently cursed before he turned his attention back to the two commanders and began to coordinate where each squad should position themselves for maximum cover and line of sight before the pirates arrived.

As he looked at the men and women scurry around him to their posts while setting up their defenses, Jason let out a disheartened groan. "We need more men," Jason said to himself as he called over one of the city policemen. "I need you to message the shelter and ask for any volunteers to join us in defending this colony. If they are combat trained, so much the better. Remind them that this their home and families they're defending. Do whatever you have to do bolster our numbers, but remember: volunteers only. And if there are any Alliance soldiers hiding in that shelter, tell them to get the hell out here or I will find them and shoot them myself before they are put on court martial for cowardice."

The officer nodded and immediately radioed the shelter while Jason surveyed the land before him. _This is going to be a very long day_ , Jason silently groaned to himself.

When the volunteer combatants arrived, Jason had them immediately grouped with the more experienced - or most well armed, whatever was available - and had them take up posts around the city's edge.

Less than two minutes after every squad got in position, the first shuttles were in sight of the colony. The pirates numbered in the hundreds, maybe even a thousand; Jason could see batarians, turians, salarians, humans, asari, and even some Krogan in the mix. Jason grinned maliciously when he saw the shuttles draw closer and closer. "Let 'em have it," he barked into his omnitool, and the defenders let loose a barrage of missiles and grenades at the oncoming shuttles. Jason watched as the shuttles were blown out of the air; some were grounded while others exploded in a magnificent ball of fire, killing or maiming their once bloodthirsty passengers, who now moaned in pain in the dirt or breathed their last breath.

"Here they come," Jason said into his radio, watching the pirates quickly land their shuttles and make their way for the colony on foot, not risking death by explosion inside a shuttle. _So they think they'll do better on foot. Fools_ , Jason thought to himself as he took aim with his sniper rifle. "Well, fortune favors the bold," he muttered as he squeezed the trigger.

With every shot, with every kill, the defenders grew bolder while the pirates grew increasingly fearful and agitated. The pirates were promised an easy target once they landed, that this will be a glorious triumph against the weak Alliance forces. But there they were: being shot down by sniper fire, blown to pieces by grenades, or ripped to shreds by a barrage of bullets from assault rifles. They were all about to pull a full retreat when one krogan, overcome with blood rage, charged one of the defending squads in a suicide run. With a thunderous roar, the mad krogan charged into the barrier and slammed against it with all his strength. Such an attack nearly knocked out the biotic holding the barrier. His partner - an asari with some commando training - tried to aid him but she was too tired from having held the barrier for the last half hour from an unrelenting rain of bullets. With another punch, the barrier fluttered. The squad tried their damned hardest to bring down the krogan, but the blood rage consumed him to the point he no longer felt pain, only a madness that thirsted for blood. With only final punch, the krogan broke the barrier and rained hell onto the squad; he headbutted the nearest policeman so hard he caved in the poor man's skull. He grabbed another soldier's neck and strangled him until he broke the poor man's neck. The last defender and the two biotics threw everything they had at the krogan as he killed their squadmates, to no avail, until the security officer - a salarian - told the others to put up a barrier around themselves before he charged at the krogan. One would see this last stand and think that the salarian lost his mind. But the salarian nimbly dodged the krogan's arms and climbed atop his hump, before roping a belt of grenades around the krogan's neck. The salarian tried to escape the krogan before the bombs went off but the krogan's flailing hands found its target and held on tight. The berserk krogan wanted to rip the salarian in half, but the salarian did not fear for his life; he knew his death was at hand. He simply smiled sadly to his two surviving squad-mates before the grenades went off, taking him and his krogan enemy in a blaze of glory.

Such a sight seemed to embolden the tired pirates, for they - with a mighty roar - resumed their charge towards the colony, thoughts of rape, plunder and enslaving those that caused them so much grief driving them onward.

Nearby, approximately thirty meters away from the site of such brutality, Jason Shepard witnessed the carnage and the salarian's sacrifice, and swore - not at the salarian's deeds, nor the krogan's attack - but at the breach in their defensive line.

"Cover me!" he shouted to a squad-mate - another Alliance Soldier who was on shore leave with him - before he ran down to the hole in the defensive line, dodging bullet fire as he made that mad thirty meter dash. He was coughing and panting for breath when he arrived but he did not have time for the luxury of catching his breath. He grabbed an assault rifle that belonged to a now dead security guard and let loose a barrage of bullets at the pirates. "Where's my fucking barrier?!" he shouted to the two biotics behind him. They shook the shock from their heads and threw up a barrier, swearing to honor their squad-mate's life and defend this position against the pirates at all cost. Jason fired without rest until the assault rifle overheated, forcing him to toss aside the now useless rifle and take aim with his sniper rifle.

 _Please don't fail me now_ , Jason prayed as he squeezed the trigger, taking an asari pirate through the chest. He fired round after round, taking down pirate after pirate, until he could feel his sniper rifle starting to heat up. "Come on, just a few more shots," Jason growled at his rifle before he shot down anther pirate - this time a barefaced turian. He looked at his sniper rifle's display and cursed; the sniper rifle overheated. He slung the rifle over his shoulder and drew his pistol, almost laughing at himself for how ridiculous he felt. A pistol against a seemingly endless wave of pirates and slavers; it felt like a bad joke.

"Ah fuck me," Jason chuckled mirthlessly as he studied his situation. One pistol left in his arsenal. Just one lousy pistol. Jason halfheartedly thought to end it then and there - take away the joy of killing him from those pirate scum - when he heard his omnitool ringing.

"Whoev - ther- rates in full -." The speakers voice was broken and distorted; the pirates must have been trying to jam communications before they started landing. "I repeat (the voice was now coming through nice and clear): enemy forces are in full retreat. Alliance forces incoming to reinforce your position. Reinforcements are on their way."

Jason could hardly believe it. They won. He could hear the defenders whoop and shout with joy as they saw Tridents fly through the air and shooting down enemy forces without mercy. The pirates and raiders began a full retreat, leaving behind their dead and injured, more concerned about escaping with their own lives.

Jason fell to the concrete floor and let out a large breath. He could now feel the fatigue overwhelm his muscles and just realized how thirsty he was. He felt a clap on his shoulder and looked up to see the two biotics beaming at him with eyes full of joyful tears. Jason only grinned in response, too exhausted to do anything else. He saw the other squads running towards his position and groaned; he knew what was coming. They lifted him onto their shoulders and started to cheer him as they made their way to the center of the city, where the gathered civilians were cheering and applauding their brave defenders. Jason kept insisting they let him down but they ignored him, still carrying him through the streets, letting all see the man who rallied the colonists to defend their home and drive back the pirate invaders. Jason inwardly groaned; he was not exactly the attention grabbing/seeking type.

 ***

Jason sat on the stage in his dress uniform, bored out of his mind. He'd been sitting there for a good two hours (by his estimate), listening to politicians and corporate heads congratulating the men and women who defended the colony, and praising Jason's leadership during the battle. _How much longer will this take?_ he silently groaned; he would rather be sleeping in bed rather than listen to any more of these worthless politicians talk their heads off to garner votes from the electing public, or the corporate heads try to curry favor with Alliance brass or stockholders. Jason's mind drifted back to the warm bed waiting for him when he heard his name called again. He slowly rose to his feet and approached the Alliance officer who called him to the front. He looked at the man and saw that it was Admiral Hackett - a man he greatly respected - who was presenting this time. Jason thanked God when he saw that it was the admiral speaking because he knew the admiral wasn't the type for long-winded speeches.

"For your courageous actions under enemy fire, the Alliance is proud to award you with the Star of Terra."

Jason smiled weakly as the Admiral pinned the medal on his uniform. _Great, another piece of metal_ , Jason thought sourly as he glanced down at the medal shining on  his chest. To Jason, every medal usually meant another step towards a promotion, and a step further away from the action. 

"Furthermore, in recognition of your effective leadership, you are hereby promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Congratulations."

When he heard that he was now promoted, Jason was elated. "Thank you, sir," Jason said, beaming with pride; here he stood, a former high ranker of one of Earth's most notorious gangs, looked down upon and insulted by many when he first enlisted, now a celebrated marine shaking hands with politicians (not that he enjoyed that) and promoted another rank while those that once mocked him now cheered for him.

***

**Unknown location**

Elsewhere in the galaxy, a man wearing a two piece suit watched the ceremony on Elysium with keen interest. He took a long drag of his cigarette and took a sip of '47 Thessia Red.

"He's an interesting one." The man heard a woman's voice from behind him but did not turn to face her; only a select few were privileged with access to this area, and she was one of them.

"It seems this man is one of humanity's best hopes for the future," he replied.

"Jason Shepard, an N7 marine of the Alliance Navy's special forces, hero of Elysium, awarded the Star of Terra," the woman read the caption aloud, "For exemplary leadership and actions under fire: promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander." The woman looked at the man with a studious eye.

"Find out everything about that soldier," the man ordered.

"I'll get right on it," she said as she turned to exit the room.

***

**Illyria, Elysium, Vetus System**

After what seemed like hours of grandstanding and handshaking, Jason was finally allowed to leave the awards ceremony and make his way back to his hotel.

 _Damn politicians_ , thought as he walked to his hotel. But as he made his way to the hotel, he saw someone - or rather _someones_ \- he did not expect to see. Jason growled his displeasure as he saw them make their way towards him.

"Hello son," an older woman cordially greeted while two younger soldiers - a male and a female - stood behind her.

"Captain Shepard," Jason said gruffly; while he did not like he woman who abandoned him at birth, Jason had to grudgingly accept that this woman was an officer of higher rank and deserved a measure of respect.

"Hey Jason," Jane said kindly. Jason smiled - slightly - at his sister. Of his surviving blood relations, Jane was the only one that Jason had come to slowly accept as family. Having her constantly and annoyingly try to contact him almost everyday two weeks after they first met certainly helped.

"Lt. Commander," John greeted stiffly. Jason smirked at his younger brother's expression of stifled hatred; Jason guessed that John still held a grudge against him for the little beating he gave him a year ago during a training session.

"I'm surprised you're here, Capt. Shepard," Jason said evenly, smirking at his mother while barely hiding his lingering contempt for her abandoning him.

"The _Vienna_ was one of the ships that arrived to aid in combat against the pirate fleet," Hannah answered calmly.

"I see," Jason said as he looked at his siblings. "And what's your reason for being here?"

"Can't I come down to congratulate my brother?" Jane asked cheerfully, making Jason chuckle despite himself.

"We were on shore leave," John answered bluntly, earning a punch in the arm and a scowl from Jane.

"Surprised I didn't see you in the firefight," Jason sneered, "Thought you liked killing aliens."

"I was and I do," John growled, earning another punch from Jane.

"Jace, why do you have to do this to him?" Jane sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in exasperation at her brothers' spat.

"Because he makes it so easy," Jason said with a grin.

John growled his frustration and tightened his hand into a fist, ready to punch Jason if he pushed him too far. Jason smirked at John again before he looked back at his mother with a glare. "I believe we are done, Capt. Shepard," Jason said, "If you'll excuse me." Jason walked around them and began to walk back to his hotel room, leaving his blood relations behind. The moment Jason arrived at his room, he put his sniper rifle back into its case, promising himself that he will do maintenance later, and fell back into his bed with a long sigh. As Jason lay in bed, he could feel the exhaustion taking its toll and was about to fall into a deep sleep, when he heard a message ring from his omnitool. With a scowl, Jason sat up and answered, finding two messages waiting for him. One was from Alliance command stating that his shore leave has been extended another three days due to the pirate raid, making Jason inwardly whoop with joy, while the other message was from Jane, again congratulating him for his promotion and asking for a little meet up later on. Jason chuckled as he read the message from his sister; she never knew when to give up. Jason replied with a maybe (which was better than the previous replies he gave her a few years ago) and laid back down in his bed, determined to enjoy the rest of his shore leave for as long as it lasted.


	7. Spacer - Sole Survivor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane Shepard and her unit are sent to find a missing colonial team on Akuze, only to find something far worse.

**2177 CE, Akuze**

Jane and her unit marched towards the colonial pioneer site, each grumbling about why they had to land well beyond the actual site itself.

"We have our orders, so stop grumbling and move your asses," Major Jaeron ordered, which elicited more groans from the men. Jane herself wished the pilot wasn't such a coward that he would land as far back as regulations would allow for these recon missions - that or she wished she punched him in the face before jumping out of the ship. "Shepard, how much further?" the major asked.

"Distress beacon is two klicks out, commander," Jane responded, causing the rest of the unitto groan louder.

"We really should have brought a Mako," Casano muttered.

"Cut the chatter. Let's move. The sooner we're done here, the sooner we can go home," the major said.

"Can't believe we were the lucky ones to be assigned this job," Toombs groaned.

"I hear ya, Toombs," Avery said. "This place is a fucking mess. Who in their right mind would want to set up a colony on this dirtball?"

"Some idiot with money and friends in high places," Jane joked, making the entire unit chuckle, including the major.

The soldiers marched onward until they finally saw the pioneer site. As they drew closer, something seemed off, making everyone's hair stand on end. The closer they got, the more clearly the unit could see the site was completely deserted: not a single person could be heard, not a single life sign was registering on the HUD. But strangely, nothing seemed to be out of place: the buildings were intact and standing, the vehicles were undamaged, and the lights set up around the site were still lit. Not a single thing seemed out of place, save the distress beacon set up in the middle of the site.

"What's going on here?" Hardwick muttered.

Major Jaeron silently studied the scenery. "Spread out," he ordered. The men nodded and began to search the site, looking for any sign of what happened to the pioneer team.

"I don't like this," Toombs whispered.

"Yeah. This is some creepy shit," Avery responded, his eyes wide, pupils narrowed.

"Keep radio chatter to a minimum. Eyes and ears open. Who knows if what happened to these people could happen to us?" Yoshimura ordered.

Jane groaned. "You _had_ to jinx us, Kenji."

"Hey, just being cautious," Yoshimura responded.

"Yeah? Well keep your caution to yourself," Sanchez said.

The unit searched every building throughout the entire site, but found nothing. They all soon rendezvoused at the site's center, all with grim looks on their faces.

"Report. What did you find?" major Jaeron ordered, his voice tinged with worry.

"It's more like what we didn't find, sir," Vasquez quipped. "Not a single person - human or alien. No damaged buildings or vehicles. Not even goddamn plant is overturned."

"Same here, major," Henderson said, "I even took a look inside a couple of prefabs and it was creepy: tables set up like they were about to eat dinner but nothing was touched. It's like they upped and vanished."

"I found things like that too, sir," Hardwick said.

"Same here," Toombs said.

Major Jaeron was soon lost in thought, envisioning any scenario that could explain how an entire colonial pioneering team could vanish without a trace. Rather, trying to; he could not think of any situation that would have over a hundred people suddenly disappear without a trace. After a long moment of thought, the Major could not come up with a single explanation.

"Maybe it was a slaver raid," Edrics suggested.

"Don't be daft," Kingsley said, "If it were slavers we'd see plenty of evidence around us. Not this ... nothing."

"Enough," Major Jaeron said. "Ship'll return in another three hours. Let's head back to the LZ. Shepard, Toombs, Vasquez, turn off that distress beacon so that no one else comes to this ghost town."

"Yes sir," Jane said. Jane practically ran to the distress beacon, ready to leave this place and head back into space where she belonged. As Jane and the others went about shutting down the distress beacon, she found something odd mixed into the device. _What the hell?_ Jane thought as she examined the anomaly; it was a strange piece of tech - the likes of which Jane never saw before - that was added to the distress beacon. As studied the device, she realized that it seemed to be an electronic repellent of some kind, sending out a signal mixed in with the distress signal to keep away something - something big. Jane looked up and saw the other two were just about to shut down the distress beacon. "Don't!" Jane shouted, but the warning came too little too late. The moment the distress beacon was shut down, the entire unit felt the ground begin to quake.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" someone shouted. Jane swiftly turned around and saw something burst out of the ground. She froze in horror. The creature was insectoid in nature, with many legs and a pair of raptorial forelegs similar to Earth's praying mantis. Its large head beheld a pair of large, bulbous, compound eyes that glowed with animal fury as it looked down at those who intruded upon its territory. With a grating roar, it reared its head and swooped down at the nearest Alliance marine. Grabbing the screaming victim with its large mouth, it threw the poor man into the air before swallowing him whole.

"Daniels!" one of the marines yelled out, before opening fire at the terrifying beast that just devoured his friend whole. The rest of the unit soon followed suit, shooting at the monster with everything they had, but all of their bullets bounced of the creature's scaly underside; in fact, the attack simply seemed to aggravate it further. With another roar, it spat out a shot of green saliva at a small group of marines, covering them with its juices. The marines were knocked back by the force of the spit, but soon, their grunts of shock became agonizing screams of torment. The saliva was highly acidic, and soon began to melt and devour the soldier's armor and the flesh beneath it.

Jane stared at the sickening sight with horror, until the creature's roar shook her back to the situation at hand.  _Gotta reactivate the device_ , Jane thought desperately to herself as she fumbled with the distress beacon. She was certain that the strange device would drive back the monster, but when she finally reactivated the beacon, the device remained dormant. "Come on!" Jane yelled with a mix of anger, fear, and desperation. She heard another scream and swiftly turned around, drawing her rifle, only to see another of her unit being devoured by the insectoid creature.

"Haul ass! Get to the LZ!" someone yelled (Jane couldn't tell who), and many ran for their lives. But this was in vain; the creature dove back underground, only to erupt from the ground beneath the marine who ran the closest to the LZ and swallow the screaming marine whole.

Jane saw her entire unit trying desperately to kill or escape whatever this creature was that was massacring them, and felt helpless. She momentarily sobbed for a moment when she felt despair overwhelm her mind, but the thought of dying a gruesome death by this monster drove her focus back to the forefront of her mind. "I can do this!" she growled to herself as she returned her focus to the distress beacon and the attached device. She studied the machinery with all her focus and might, drowning out the monster's roar, the shots fired from the rifles, the yelling of the fighting, and the screams of the dying. Jane immediately started to rewire the distress beacon and the attached machine as the unit slowly died around her; the sound of rifles firing started to die down, but the monster's roar remained. Jane pushed down the terror and despair that gnawed away at her, until she finally fixed the problem and activated the beacon. But she did not exit the battle unscathed; with one final roar as the monster was driven back underground, it spat its acid saliva one last time in Jane's direction. Though the acid missed the beacon, Jane's left forearm caught some of the splatter, causing the armor to start melting quickly and threatening to expose Jane's flesh to the monster's poison. Jane quickly undid the armor of her forearm and threw it aside, but she was a touch too late: the acid had slightly pierced her left forearm and the poison was now starting to flow through her veins.

"Dammit," Jane muttered as exhaustion from the turmoil took its toll on her mind and body. "Not like this. Not like this..." Jane struggled to keep her eyes open, but soon, everything went black.

***

Jane woke with a start on a bed in a pure white room, wearing a patient's gown. "Where am I?" she said aloud to herself, not really expecting an answer.

"You're in the medical wing of the Alliance cruiser  _SSV Tokyo_ on its way to the Citadel, Staff Lt. Jane Shepard."

Jane swiftly looked at the speaker and saw it was an elderly woman wearing an Alliance issue medical officer's uniform. As she studied the woman's face, the fog of her mind lifted, and she soon recognized who the speaker was. "Dr. Chakwas?" Jane asked.

"One and the same," Karin Chakwas said with a warm smile. "Good to see you again, Jane. Though I wish it was under better circumstances." Karin Chakwas was a long time friend of Jane's mother, Hannah, and through her, Jane had grown close to the good doctor, enough to think of her as the aunt she never had.

"What happened?" Jane asked tepidly, afraid of the answer.

Karin frowned. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to say, Jane," she answered sadly.

"Then who is?" Jane asked, confused.

"The ship's XO," Chakwas answered. "He'll be here soon."

Jane heard the door hiss open and assumed it was the XO who entered the medwing.

"Doctor, I understand our survivor is awake," a familiar voice said.

"Yes she is, Commander Shepard," Chakwas said with a slight chuckle.

Jane looked up and saw her eldest brother, Jason, standing in the doorway. "Jason," Jane whispered, almost not believing what she was seeing.

"Hello Jane," Jason said kindly as he made his way over to her bedside. "Good to see you awake."

"I'll leave you two alone for a while," Chakwas said as she made to leave for the mess hall.

"Thanks doc," Jason said as he took a seat next to Jane's bed.

 Jane remained quiet for a long time, still trying to understand what happened to her and her unit.

"Jason," she started, "What happened on Akuze?"

"You tell me," Jason said. "The _Tokyo_ got a distress signal ten minutes out from your location. When my team and I landed, we found only you, a few giant holes in the ground and a number of disfigured corpses strewn around the colony site. You were mumbling something about leaving the beacon on, about keeping the monster away. We carried you back to the shuttle and destroyed the beacon once we were in the air since we couldn't leave it on."

Jane sat in her bed, her mind numb, when she felt a pain shoot up her left arm. Looking down, she saw a large scar on her forearm.  _From the acid_ , Jane thought nonchalantly, when the memory of that terrifying monster rushed to the surface of her mind. Jane gasped in shock and grabbed her head in pain, wanting desperately to forget that monster, the screams, the images of her dead friends and comrades.

"Jane," Jason said as he placed a comforting hand on his sister's back. "Tell me what happened."

And so Jane began to speak of her disastrous mission: about the colonial team missing from a deserted site where nothing was out of place; about the distress beacon and the strange device; about the monster that erupted from beneath their feet and slaughtered her unit; about the horror and guilt she felt and still feels about being the sole survivor of that monster's rampage.

As Jason sat in his seat, listening to his sister, he then questioned her: "So what will you do?"

Jane looked at her brother with a guilty expression. "I don't know," she said after a moment of silence.

Jason looked down at his omnitool and read aloud a message that he forwarded from Jane's account. "To Staff Lt. Jane Shepard: For your services on Akuze, you have been granted the rank of N7 of Special Forces by the Systems Alliance’s Interplanetary Combatives Training (ICT) program."

Jane looked at her brother with shock - a shock that soon gave way to anger. "For my services on Akuze?! What service?! Watching my unit get killed by that monster?! Not completing our mission?! Being the sole survivor of that disaster?! Fuck that! And fuck them! Do they even know what they're asking?! I watched my unit - my friends and comrades - get eaten! While I couldn't do anything! I - I..." Jane broke into tears, the screams still ringing in her ears, the sight of her comrades still burned into her retinas.

"So what will you do?" Jason asked, seemingly unconcerned by his sister's reaction.

Jane glared at her brother with unbridled fury. "Resign," Jane said defiantly. "I survived, so they want to reward me with the N7 designation? They can take it and shove it up their ass! Soon as we get to the Citadel, I'm getting on the first ship to Earth to hand in my resignation personally to the Alliance brass. Along with a punch to their face."

Jason couldn't help but smile at his sister's reaction; she reminded him of himself in his younger years.

"Can you stand?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Jane answered.

"Can you walk?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Jane answered, growing confused by Jason's questions.

"Then get dressed and meet me in the shuttle bay," Jason said as he stood up and left the medwing.

Jane was confused for a moment, but did as her brother told. She found him in  in the middle of a circle of marines, stretching his muscles. "What's going on?" Jane asked as she approached the soldiers. They grinned when they saw the approaching younger sister of their XO and pulled her into the middle of the circle.

"Sparring match," Jason said, answering Jane's question. "Me and you. The others want to see how my little sister will fare against their XO. Alenko gives the odds of you beating me at 2 - 8, my favor."

"What? I'm not going to spar you," Jane said as she turned around and tried to push her way out of the ring.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent!" Jason shouted as he grabbed Jane by her collar and threw her back into the ring.

Jane fell on her back as Jason paced before her, a smirk on his face. Jane scrambled to her feet and glared at her brother, not wanting to play his game. "I'm not going to fight!" Jane said, her voice rising.

"You want to leave this ring, it's either as the victor, or in a stretcher," Jason said. He then quickly rushed at his sister and punched her square in her gut, knocking the wind out of her and bringing her to her knees. Jane almost threw up, but fought down the urge. She glared at Jason as she slowly got back to her feet. With a cry, Jane rushed at Jason and threw a punch at his face, which he easily sidestepped before throwing another punch at his sister's face. Jane quickly jumped back, dodging her brother's punch and putting a little distance between them.

"So your unit died," Jason said as the siblings began circling each other, "So what?"

Jane lunged at her brother, and again he dodged.

"So you fought a monster. So what?"

Jane tried to kick him, but Jason jumped a few steps back.

"So you became an N7. So what?"

Jane charged at Jason but he sidestepped and tripped her.

"You survived," Jason said, watching his sister rise from the floor, "and now you can make whoever's responsible pay."

"It's not my fight anymore!" Jane yelled, more to herself than to Jason.

"So you want to tuck tail and run away like a coward?" Jason said, his voice rising. "You want to go back to Mindoir and hide while the ones responsible live and laugh at you? You survived! You owe it to your unit to give them justice! But if you want to run away and not give them that, then fine! Go run and hide like a coward! Like a failure!"

Jane screamed as she charged at Jason, finally knocking him to the floor. She got on top and started punching Jason as hard as she could, as many times as she could. "I! AM! NOT! A! FAILURE!" Jane cried with every punch she delivered. She hit her brother again and again until her fists were dyed red with blood. Jane looked at her hands, then down at her bloodied brother and was horrified. She quickly got off her brother and jumped back, trying to put a good amount of distance between her and her brother.

Jason lay on the floor, bloodied and bruised, and laughed. "See, I knew you still had fight in you," he said as he slowly got back on his feet.

"You - you," Jane started, still shocked by what just happened.

"Don't stutter, Jane. Makes you sound like an idiot," Jason said before he pinched his nose and spat out a lob of blood. Then, with a mischievous grin, Jason rushed forward and punched Jane in the gut again, harder than before, knocking her back down to her knees, puking her guts out. As he stood over his sister, he spoke again, determined to break his sister out of her depression. "You're not a coward or a quitter, Jane. I'm the perfect example of that: you never quit contacting me after you met me and never gave up the belief that we could establish a sibling relationship. Well, here we are; brother and sister - and me not trying to throw you out of my apartment like the first time you came to visit me at my house."

Everyone around them chuckled as Jane stumbled to her feet. Jason drew her into a hug and gave a reassuring squeeze. "You're gonna stay in the Alliance Navy. You're gonna be an N7. You're gonna fight for your unit, and when you find those responsible, give your unit the justice they deserve."

Jane silently nodded as she returned her brother's hug, thankful for his encouraging words.

Jason let go and smiled at his sister before turning to face a young 1st lieutenant. "Now I believe I won this match, Alenko. Pay up," Jason said with a grin.

"What?! No way! She had you beat, commander! Look at your face," Alenko protested, laughing.

"I had her on the ground for ten seconds. She only had me for seven," Jason said.

"No way, commander. She handed you a TKO! She beat your ass!" another marine laughed.

"By that reasoning, the commander should have won then! He knocked her to the floor before she had him on the ground!" another said.

The entire group of gathered marines soon erupted into a debate over who won the sparring match, pushing Jane outside the circle as they closed in to decide who won the fight so they could gather their winnings. Jane stared at the chaos and soon burst into laughter, tears running down her eyes as she looked upon the ridiculous situation, and her brother caught in the middle of it.

"What's going on here?" Jane heard a deep, commanding voice and turned to see an officer stepping out of the ship's elevator and head towards the group of marines, who immediately scattered before the officer reach them. "Shepard, what - why is your face bloody?" the officer demanded. Jane quickly realized it was the cruiser's CO, and watched with amusement as her brother sprang into a salute with blood still on his face; she thought he looked utterly ridiculous.

"Sir, I was having a sparring session with our guest," Jason answered, a touch of fear in his voice.

"I see," the CO said. He turned and saw Jane standing off to the left, stifling her laughter, and walked over to her. Jane ceased laughing and sprang into a salute, which the CO returned before offering a handshake in greetings. "So you're Jane Shepard, Hannah's little girl," the CO said kindly.

"Yes sir," Jane answered.

"I'm Captain David Anderson, commanding officer of the _Tokyo_. And you know my XO, Lt. Commander Jason Shepard," he said before glancing back at Jason, who stood at attention.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Jane said, hiding a smirk that rose after seeing her seemingly fearless brother acting so frightened before his CO.

"Now, I understand you were brought into a sparring session when you should be resting in the medwing. While I cannot reprimand you for your actions since you are a guest aboard my ship, I must insist that you remain in bed for examination until we reach the Citadel."

"Yes sir," Jane said, slightly miffed that she was confined to the medwing for the remainder of the journey.

"But as for you, Shepard," Anderson said as he turned to face his Executive Officer, "You I still have immediate command over, and for your unauthorized sparring session aboard my ship, I am assigning you to cleaning duty for the next three days."

Jason groaned an affirmative, causing Jane to start giggling.

"And that goes for the rest of you!" the captain shouted to the other marines present, sparking a round of groans and complaints over the harsh punishment. Jane quickly burst into open laughter when she heard the marines' reaction. She was keeling over, hugging her sides as she laughed so hard her ribs hurt.

Jason simply smiled when he heard that laughter. Though he got into trouble with the captain, it was worth it. His sister was back.


	8. Colonist - Ruthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Shepard leads the effort to end the pirate threat, cementing his ruthless reputation on the moon of Torfan.

**2178 CE, _SSV Lexington_ , En Route to Torfan**

 John checked his rifle for the third time since the Alliance made its way to the moon of Torfan. He looked around him and saw his fellow soldiers were nervous or scared of the impending raid on the pirates' base. Not him though; John was thrilled at the prospect of leading the charge to tear these batarian bastards apart. He still suffered nightmares of that fateful day on Mindoir, when the slavers came and destroyed everything he loved and held dear. He could still hear the screams of the dying and those who were cut open and implanted with those control nodes. He could still smell the smoke and the stench of burning corpses of those the slavers killed. And he could still see his father - the proud soldier John so admired - being torn to pieces by rains of bullet fire when he tried to defend his home against the raiders.

 "Arriving at Torfan in sixty seconds," a voice said over the coms.

John grinned madly, eager for batarian blood.

"Alright marines, gear up," ordered Major Kyle.

John donned his helmet and checked the coms for any interference. Finding none, he was the first to the shuttles for drop off.

"Ten seconds," the pilot announced.

Three. Two. One. The green light. The ships dropped out of FTL and opened fire on the pirate ships gathered around the moon. Chaos reigned amongst the criminals as they scrambled to figure out what was going on. The Lexington opened its shuttle bay and the shuttles flew out quickly, landing on the moon's surface swiftly. The shuttle doors opened, and the soldiers all ran out, looking for cover, shooting any non-alliance fighter that moved.

John lead the charge out of his shuttle, shouting a bloodthirsty battle cry as he shot at every batarian and alien pirate he saw. He saw his fellow soldiers fall all around him but he ignored them, simply adding them to the growing number of people he swore he'd avenge against the alien menace that plagued humans for so many years. He saw the pirates retreat to the tunnel entrances, and gave chase, when he heard the order to stand down.

"WHAT?!" John shouted into his com, demanding to know why they must back off when they have the pirates on the run.

"Stand down, Lt. Shepard," Major Kyle ordered. "We need to regroup and assess the damage we suffered."

"No offence, sir, but we have the bastards on the run," John countered, "We need to press the assault while we still have the advantage and they're still unorganized."

"We do not know the tunnels like they do," Major Kyle responded. "Now stand down until the rest of the Alliance forces land."

John wanted to argue but bit his lips and did as he was ordered; he knew the major's mind was made up, but he thought the major was making a mistake.

Ten minutes later, the rest of the Alliance forces sent on this mission landed. John was annoyed by how long they took, but brushed it off; now was the time to go and slaughter the animals that hid beneath their feet.

The engineers took thirty seconds to hack the tunnel doors, and the moment they opened, the soldiers moved in. John led his squad in the first charge down the tunnels. The first fifty meters were easy pickings - a few stragglers that did not make it further down the tunnels in time - when all hell soon broke loose; in the ten minutes that it took the Alliance to land, the pirates had regrouped and set up defensive positions in the tunnels while activating the defenses they've set up a long time ago. Mines, turrets, cannons, the defenses began to tear the alliance soldiers apart - some were killed instantly, others slowly, a lucky few managed to survive, albeit some not wholly intact.

It seems the major had forgotten a simple rule of any hunter: beware a cornered animal.

John ignored the cries of his fallen brothers and still charged forward, riddling their cannons and turrets with bullets until they were nothing but scrap metal, and ran through the mine fields, trusting his shields and speed to see him through without taking any injury. Though John did make it without any lasting injury, most of his squad weren't so lucky; many were killed following John's charge and left John with a few soldiers to aid him in his final charge into the belly of the beast.

John soon made it to the heart of the tunnel system where the surviving pirates had set up their final defense against the Alliance raid.

"Found you," John said in a sing-song voice, almost as if he were playing a game. The pirates let loose a hail of bullets at the invaders, but John quickly jumped out of the way and hid behind one of the pirates' vehicles. Looking up, John saw a rather large gun mounted on said vehicle and realized it was a tank. With a sadistic grin, John clamored into the tank and shut the hatch behind him. He swiftly jumped into the gunner's seat and aimed the cannon at the grouped pirates, who continued to shoot volley after volley of bullets and missiles at the tank to no avail. "From me to you," John said as he pushed the trigger, firing the main gun and blowing the clustered pirates to mincemeat. Within a few short minutes, all the pirates were either dead or dying, and John was left with a cruel sense of satisfaction at the sight of the carnage he inflicted upon his enemies. John opened the hatch, jumped out of the tank, and stared in marvel at his work, when he heard the groans of pain coming from among the dead. John walked over to the source and saw it was a batarian whose right leg was blown off at the knee.

"Please, help me! Anyone!" the wounded pirate cried out, fearing the death that awaited him.

"Sure," John said casually as he took out his pistol. He aimed it at the batarian's head and pulled the trigger.

John exited the tunnel's nerve center to find a small group of marines with their rifles aimed at surrendering pirates, and Major Kyle, shaking at the sight of the dead Alliance soldiers - men he was supposed to lead and protect.

"Lt. Shepard," Major Kyle said in a shaking voice, "Where's the rest of your squad?"

"Dead," John said, unconcerned with the major's shock at the news.

"How?" the major muttered.

"Because you forced us to fall back when we should have advanced," John said, anger rising in his voice, "You gave them time to regroup and set up their defenses. You let them regain the advantage of surprise - the very advantage we had on our side when we first dropped out of FTL."

The major did not argue with John, thinking to himself the lieutenant was right.

John turned to the other marines that held the surviving pirates hostage and asked them why the pirates were still alive.

"They've surrendered," one said.

"And?" John asked. The marines were confused; the Alliance took prisoner when the enemy has surrendered, so why would a lieutenant ask such an obvious question.

"Do they have vital intel?" John continued.

"Well -"

"Are any of them in positions of leadership?"

"No, but -"

"Are any of them useful in prisoner exchanges?"

"No, sir, but -"

"Then there's no need for them." John then aimed his pistol and shot a pirate through the head, shocking everyone present. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, MAN?!" Major Kyle screamed at John.

"Finishing the job," John answered coolly as he took aim at another pirate.

"We are not murderers!" the major shouted.

"No, but they are," John pointed out. "They offered no quarter to our men. They enslave our civilians and kill all resistance. They never show mercy to their enemies, so why should we offer them any?"

"Because we are _better_ than them!" Major Kyle shouted.

"Tell that to our dead comrades," John said coldly, leaving the major shaken. "What are you waiting for?" John growled to the other marines, who all stared at John with a mixture of fear, disgust, and admiration. They all heard what he said and knew it to be true, but they could not do it; they could not kill helpless prisoners. "Fine," John growled as he grabbed a nearby marine's rifle and killed the pirates, despite their begging, despite their cries for mercy. When the last pirate fell dead in a pool of blood, he shoved the rifle back into the shaking hands of the marine, and left the tunnel, heading back to the  _Lexington_ to give a mission report to Alliance command.

***

**Arcturus Station, Arcturus, Arcturus Stream**

"WERE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?!"

John shut his eyes and tried his best to ignore the screaming woman standing in front of him, but to no avail.

"They surrendered! They were prisoners! Why in the hell did you execute them?!"

Jane was red faced and panting for breath after what may have been an hour of shouting at her twin for his actions on Torfan.

"They deserved no mercy," John said without a hint of remorse.

John felt the sting of pain after Jane slapped him across his face.

"They were on their knees, without weapons or will to fight, and you executed them! Like they were animals!"

"They were animals!" John shouted, his anger rising. "They were the same as those who raided our home! Like those that killed our friends! Like those that killed our dad!"

Jane and John glared at each other, each refusing to back down, until Jane finally gave up.

"You stubborn..." Jane muttered to herself before turned to leave her brother behind in his dorm, when suddenly the door opened and in stepped in the last person either twin expected: Jason, their elder brother.

"Jace!" Jane shouted with surprise, and a small mix of dread; while she had come to get along with her eldest brother, John never could let go of the grudge he had for their brother regarding their past meetings.

"Hello, Jane," Jason said before he strode into the dorm and sat down on a nearby chair before looking at John with a smirk on his face. "'The Butcher of Torfan'," Jason said with a smirk, yet Jane could detect anger behind that tone of mockery, "That's what the others are calling you, did you know that?"

"So what if they call me that?" John retorted, "It just means I got the job done."

"By walking over your squadmates' corpses," Jason rebutted. "How many of your men did you get killed during your suicide charge? Ten? Twenty? Fifty? Hell, the brass are still tallying the friendly death toll after your little stunt back on Torfan."

"My men -" John started.

"Died because of you," Jason interrupted, a cold rage simmering below his still casual tone. "So many ways you could have completed your assignment, so many ways to maximize results with minimal to no friendly casualties. And you choose the most simple-minded, the most foolhardy, the most ludicrous choice of them all: a full frontal assault. Instead of using gas-grenades to smoke out your enemies or toss in, oh say, some reserve starship fuel and burn them to death, you instead charge headlong into enemy territory without knowing their defenses or with a complete plan of attack. Tell me, Staff Lt. John Shepard, do you have a brain inside that skull of yours, or did you get promoted solely because of blood ties and family contacts?"

"That's! It!" John shouted as he threw himself at Jason. Jason simply smirked and nimbly jumped out of the chair and out of John's way.

John crashed into the chair Jason was formerly sitting in but quickly scrambled back to his feet, taking up a defensive stance against his brother.

"Look at you," Jason continued, "All brawn and no brain. Can't even control your own temper, and they thought you could lead a squad? Pathetic."

John let out a roar as he threw a punch at his brother, only for Jason to step to one side and let the fist hit nothing but air. John threw another, only to miss Jason again. John threw punch after punch, but Jason nimbly bobbed and weaved and dodged all of John's attacks easily. After another few moments of this, Jason dodged John's attack one last time, then immediately got behind him and knocked him down to the floor. As John lay on the floor, trying to regain his breath, Jason looked down at his brother with cold disdain.

"Learn how to think before charging head first into death next time, fool," Jason said coldly, "And if you're so determined to die in a blaze of glory like your father, don't drag the others down into hell with you." With that, Jason turned and left the dorm without another word, Jane following soon after. John lay on the floor, gasping for breath, thinking about his father's death and his own hatred for aliens.

"Dammit," is all John could mutter, hating himself for losing again to his despised brother, but more than that, thinking that Jason was right about him; that somewhere, deep in his mind, he wanted to go down in a blaze of glory like the father he so admired.

***

**Unknown Space**

"I have the report here, sir," said an assistant as she handed her leader a datapad containing a mission report about the Alliance raid on Torfan.

"Thank you," he said.

"Will that be all?" she asked.

"Yes," the man said as he took a drag from his cigarette.

With a slight bow, the assistant left the room, while another woman entered it.

"I have an update from Leviathan cell," she said.

"That can wait, Miss Lawson," the man said as he perused the Torfan mission report.

Lawson looked over her boss's shoulder and saw the report. "This is about the Alliance raid," she said, more to herself than him, "Successful but with heavy casualties."

"Yes, and one of the few survivors seems to be related to the Hero of Elysium."

"It seems they've dubbed him 'the Butcher of Torfan,'" she said. "Quite an appropriate moniker."

Her boss merely nodded in reply.

"Wouldn't he be more receptive to our goals?" she asked.

"That may be, but humanity needs a heroic figure to rally behind," her boss answered, "And while this man may be of some use, in the long run, we need Jason Shepard on our side, if humanity wants a chance at surviving what may come."


	9. Intermission - N-School Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shepard siblings are determined to become N-7s. Jason's had a good head start, and his siblings are determined to not fall behind.

**2173 CE, Vila Militar, Rio de Janeiro**

"My name is Operations Chief Hartman, your senior N-School training instructor. You will speak only when spoken to. And the first and last words from your mouths will be 'sir.' Am I understood, you N0 nothings?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the gathered group of marines cried out.

"You were all brought here to this villa from all over the Alliance. You're all different ranks and different specialists, but here in this platoon, you're all nothing but Alliance marines! Grunts! But by the time you leave this villa, you will be the worst of the best the Alliance has to offer. You will become N1s, the maggots crawling beneath the boots of the elites: the N7s. But before you maggots can even dream about earning that N7 title, you are N0s. Do you understand?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Bullshit, I can't hear you. Am I understood?!"

"SIR, YES SIR!"

Chief Hartman approached a male marine and glared at him straight into his eyes. "And what's your name, nothing?"

"Sir, 2nd Lt. John Shepard, sir!"

"Shepard you say?" the chief said with a wicked grin, "Well well, looks like we have a celebrity here in our midst, platoon. I like you, Shepard. I'll be keeping an eye on you." Then suddenly, Chief Hartman threw a punch into John's gut, sending him to the floor. "Stand up, Shepard! You think you're hot shit?! Stand up! Get on your feet! GET ON YOUR FEET!"

John struggled to his feet, trying to regain his breath.

"You were a big shot in boot camp, Shepard, but here in the villa, _I_  own _your_ ass! You're a nothing! I will teach you by the numbers! Now stand the fuck up!" the chief shouted down at John. The chief then targeted a redhead standing next to John. "And what's your name, nothing?"

"Sir, 2nd Lt. Jane Shepard, sir!"

"Well well well, looks like we have _two_ celebrities here. Do you think you're hot shit like your brother, Shepard?"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Bullshit, I bet you think you're a bigger hot shit than your brother. Do you think that, Shepard?!"

"Sir, no sir!"

"Bullshit! I bet you think you're the biggest, baddest bitch here in this platoon! Well I got news for you, Shepard. In this platoon, you're dog shit! You're a nothing! Am I clear?!"

"Sir, yes sir!"

The chief turned away from Jane and marched to the center of the dorm. "Gear down and bunk up, marines. Tonight is heaven. Tomorrow, I send you through hell."

***

"Move your asses, nothings! You want to earn that N1?! Then move it!"

John, Jane, and the others in the platoon were marching through a storm, carrying heavy packs while running through mud and jungle. The Chief rode along side them on a horse, looking down at the ever weakening marines for any hint of a sign that someone was about to collapse or give up. He glared at the Alliance's chosen soldiers with disdain, intending to weed out any potential failures, to shift through the mud to find the stones that had the potential to be polished into true gems. Three day after the marines' arrival, five marines have already failed and were sent home. Right now, it seemed two more were ready to join the drop outs.

"Harper! Laramore! Move your asses! I want you nothings in front of the line in the next twenty seconds or you're out! Move it!"

The two marines shifted their heavy packs and broke for the front of the line, determined to make it through this training and earn that N1 designation. Harper made it in fifteen, and Laramore barely made it behind him, but Laramore seemed as if he would collapse after that brief exertion.

"Shepard! Shepard! You two next! Move it!"

Jane and John both ran for the front. Jane almost tripped in the deep mud but with a growl of determination, ran to the front with all her speed and strength. John, the more muscular of the two, made it to the front with no problem, but he still could feel the weight of the pack and the mud on his clothes sapping at his strength.

"Johnson! Lopez!"

This portion of the training lasted until the storm finally ended, and the entire platoon marched back to the villa, soaking wet, covered in mud, and dead tired from this drill.

***

"Today, nothings, you will be performing war games. Teams of four. The objective: capture the enemies' flags, or defeat opposing teams. It doesn't matter how many enemies you kill or flags you capture, as long as your's is safe."

Of the fifty marines of their platoon that arrived at the villa twenty-two days ago, only twenty remained. John and Jane grinned at each other when they realized they were starting to near the goal line.

"Team Alpha: Henderson, Lopez, Bronston, Lim. Team Beta: Richman, Nguyen, Davids, Eren. Team Gamma: Nims, Trajan, Ozman, Varas. Team Delta: Shepard, Shepard, Andolini, Genco. Team Sigma: Miles, Crane, Hastings, Stillman. Take your positions, marines. Game starts when I give the signal."

***

"This is Genco, I have you covered," Genco said into his com.

"Andolini, moving in," Andolini whispered.

Team Delta captured the flag of Team Beta, who in turn had captured Alpha's. Gamma was defeated by Sigma, and now, Delta and Sigma were the last two teams standing.

Genco stared through the scope of his sniper rifle from cover, looking for the slightest movement while taking note of his teammates' positions.

"Shepard," Genco warned, "Flash of light to your left, four meters ahead."

"Understood," John whispered back before he lightly made his way around to where Genco saw what may have been an opposing team member. He took cover behind a tree less than 5 feet away from where Genco spotted a flash of light and peered over to see if someone was truly there. And there was: one of Team Sigma's members - Crane - John believed, was staring through her omnitool at her drones' live feeds. _Sigma's scout_ , John thought as he aimed his rifle at Crane. He pulled the trigger and shot Crane square on her head. The paint splattered all over her helmet and the probes inside signaled she was dead. Crane cursed under her breath as she moved out of the field to where the rest of the defeated teams were waiting. John smirked and whispered into his radio that Sigma's scout was out.

"How's that scramble going, Jane?" John whispered.

"Fine," Jane answered. "Their HUDs won't be able to tell up from down until this match is over."

"We got this," Andolini whispered as he made his way up to the hill where Sigma's flag was waiting, when suddenly he felt an impact on his chest and saw red paint splatter all over his chest plate.

"Sniper!" John lowly cursed as he took cover behind the trees, just in front of the goal. "Genco, where did it come from?"

"Can't help you, Shepard," Genco said with a curse. "Couldn't see from this angle."

"Dammit," John cursed. "Jane, send up a drone. Scout for enemy sniper's location."

"Sorry, John. Can't help. Just saw two of Sigma team making their way to my position. Got to find new cover before they spot me."

John cursed again; the goal was within their reach but yet so far away.

"Genco, can you make your way to my position?" John whispered.

"Can't. Covering Jane at the moment. Trying to snipe but there's just too many obstructions to my LOS."

"Fucking hell," John cursed. He took a breath to calm his nerves. "Think, John. Think." He knew the general area from where Andolini was shot, but couldn't it narrow it down to get a better idea of where the enemy sniper was. He knew the sniper had a perfect LOS of the hill where upon Sigma team's flag flew, but he couldn't think of how to flush the enemy out. Then, John heard a voice in his ear.

"John, found new cover. Sending up a drone now. Slaving its lens to your omnitool."

John sighed with relief; his sister was truly a technical genius.

The drone soon found the enemy sniper's position, and John grinned wickedly. "Got you, Hastings," John whispered as he made a dash behind the trees towards Hastings' position. Within minutes, John was within shooting distance of Hastings and let loose a barrage of paintballs.

"Sniper's down," John said, "Making way to enemy flag."

"Better move it, John," Jane said, panic in her voice. "Sigma saw where our flag is and is making a break for it."

"Genco, can you hit them?"

"Got Stillman," Genco said, "But Miles is a clever fucker. He's zigzagging between cover. Can't seem to hit him."

With a curse, John ran towards the enemy's flag. He scrambled up the hill, and quickly raised Sigma's flag into the air, signalling victory for Team Delta.

"That was too close," Jane sighed with relief. "Guy just reached our flag when the sound came that we won this game."

"Well, we won. That's what counts," John said proudly.

"Barely," Jane argued. "We have to do better next time if we want to become proper N7s."

"Next time," John said cheerfully.

***

"You first arrived at this villa as N0s. Nothings. Today, you leave this villa as N1 marines of the Alliance Navy."

Operations Chief Hastings stood on the dais, addressing the marines that made it through the grueling six weeks of training to become N1s. When they all arrived, they numbered at almost four hundred hopefuls. Today, they numbered a mere thirty-seven total graduates. John and Jane were smiling from ear to ear, wholeheartedly congratulating themselves for this victory.

"Soon, you will return to the Alliance with an N1 on your file, but some of you may want to return to advance to the next step: the N2s. But until that time, be proud marines. You have made it through hell on this part of God's green earth." The Chief then saluted the marines, who saluted him in return.

"Marines! Atte~ntion! Di~smissed!"

With whoops and cheers, the remaining marines all hugged or congratulated each other for a job well done, and discussed among themselves whether they will return or not.

John and Jane were determined to become N7s, and they had no intention of failing that goal.

***

 "Chief Hartman, may I come in?"

"Shepard. Of course."

Jane stepped into the Operations Chief's office and saw the chief sitting at his desk with a small pile of paperwork in front of him, and a number of photos lining the wall behind him. Some were of himself and his fellow N-school instructors, others of his family and children, and most were of marines - those who graduated from N-school. Jane saluted the Chief, before standing at attention.

"I just wanted to thank you for your training these last couple of weeks and say good-bye," Jane said.

"Well, you're welcome, Shepard," the chief said with a smirk, "But I doubt you'll thank me when you return for N2 training."

"What makes you think I'm coming back? I'm an engineer, not a combat specialist," Jane remarked.

"You're a Shepard. You fools never know when to quit. Just ask your brother."

"Who? John?"

"Jason, you idiot," the chief said with a grin as he pointed a thumb at the picture of a small team of marines over his right shoulder.

Jane looked closely and gasped; staring back at her from the photo was her eldest brother, a cocky grin on his face.

"That fool led his team since they were assigned to each other and became the best fucking group I've seen in a long time. Lost only their first war game. Beat every other team afterwards."

Jane was stunned to see her brother again, even if its not really him in person.

"The fools called themselves 'the Losers' after they lost their first game. Ironic, eh?"

"Yes, yes it is," Jane said almost absentmindedly, her mind drifting back to when she tried to see her brother again for the first time since their disastrous reunion aboard Arcturus Station. She remembered hacking through the lock to his apartment, foolish as that was, and wandering through his dwellings until Jason suddenly returned to find an especially unwanted intruder in his home. She remembered trying to explain herself, even as he grabbed her by her shirt and threw her out the door, warning her to never show her face to him again - not that she would ever heed that warning.

"When I first heard you and your twin's name, I knew that you would work your asses off to graduate from this villa," the chief continued.

"Do you know where he is now, sir?" she asked.

Chief Hartman brought a hand to his chin and thought for a minute. "Last I heard, he was going through combat training near Thessia with some Asari commandos. I guess he's now an N4 since you all usually have the same length of training."

"An N4," Jane whispered.

"You'd better work your ass off marine if you want to make it to his level," Chief Hartman said. "I've seen marines set the bar pretty high throughout my years in the villa, but none have set the bar as high as Jason and 'the Losers' did - except Anderson."

"Yes sir!" Jane said.

***

**2173 CE, Piares, Parnitha System, Athena Nebula**

"Move your asses, Losers! You want to die on this godforsaken rock?!" Jason's shouted over the roar of the wind and bullet fire.

"God damn Asari!" Evans cried out as a rubber bullet grazed his shoulder pad.

"Find cover!" Alvarez shouted.

"There is no cover! This planet's a fucking desert!" Grey shouted.

"Fuck!" Kazama shouted as the team continued to run from the Asari commandos.

"I! HATE! THIS! PLANET!" Jason shouted with all his heart as the sandstorm raged around him.

Meanwhile, safe in a observation base in one of Piares's domed cities, Alliance and Asari officers were watching the ongoing war game. Since the Alliance soldiers arrived on planet for training, some of the Alliance officers and Asari commandos insisted on pitting their forces against each other in a war game, with victory to the last team standing. Initially, the Alliance personnel thought it would be an easy win due to the advantage in numbers; twenty teams of five arrived and the Asari insisted on pitting them against three Asari teams. A walk in the park, the N3s thought. How wrong they were.

It has been five days since the war games started, and after the first day, seven of the twenty Alliance teams were taken out completely. The second day, the Asari lost one team, while the Alliance lost another four. The fourth day, the Asari were down to one team, the Alliance - three. Now, it was the last Asari team against the 'Losers.'

"'Losers,'" an Asari officer said with a smirk as she watched the war game over the monitors, "Quite the appropriate name for the last team against our commandos." The other Asari officers and personnel snickered in agreement.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Captain," an Alliance officer said, refusing to rise to the taunt. "These 'Losers' are some of the best the Alliance has to offer. They'll win this game. Mark my words."

"We'll see," the Asari captain said with a smirk.

At the same time, the 'Losers' found some cover behind a large rock formation, but while it did offer protection, it also painted a large target on their backs; it practically screamed "We are here!" to their enemies.

"Fuck those asari," Kazama muttered as he checked his assault rifle.

"You want some azure, get it after we win this thing," Alvarez joked.

"Shut up," Kazama said, exhausted from this extended war game.

"We can't hide here forever," Grey moaned, "Those commandos will be making their way here soon."

"But we can't just go run out there again, we'll be right out in the open," Kazama countered.

"Out of the frying pan, into the fire, huh?" Grey said ruefully.

Jason thought quietly, trying to figure out a way out of this hopeless situation. _Goddamn desert_ , Jason thought as he drew in the sand. Then suddenly, an epiphany. "Why _not_ let them come to us?" Jason said aloud to the bewilderment of his teammates.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Grey hissed.

"Think about it. They know we're here behind these rocks, so they'll eventually come here to attack us if we don't go back out there. So let's set up an ambush."

"Right," Evans said sarcastically, "And how do we do that? Blend into the rocks?"

"Close," Jason said with a mischievous grin.

***

"Move in," a commando ordered her team. The Asari had these humans on the run, and now they were cornered.

"We have them," an Asari grinned.

"Make them hurt," said another.

The Asari swiftly surrounded the rock formation, and after a few moments, charged forward, rifles at the ready. But when they arrived, they found no one; not a single Alliance soldier was there.

"Impossible," said a commando.

"Could they have cloaked?" asked another.

"Negative, we'd have seen their movements in the sand," replied another.

"Find them," ordered the leader of the team.

The team split up and searched around the rock formation, each with their backs to each other to avoid any friendly fire and keep an eye on their teammates. They slowly widened their field of search, eyes peeled for any enemy movement.

***

"Now," Jason whispered into his radio, and the 'Losers' burst out from beneath the sand and rained bullets on the Asari commandos' backs.

Just before the Asari arrived at their location, Jason had Grey, the team's biotic, use her abilities to dig a small hole in the sand. The team then jumped in, and Grey let the sand bury them, covering them from view and allowing the iron in the sand to block their IFF signals. This plan was not without risks however; the sand could have jammed their weapons, or the team could have run out of air before the Asari arrived. But the risk outweighed the reward, and the 'Losers' had reaped the benefits of this idea.

"Another tally to our scorecard, lady and gents," Evans said with a grin.

"Great, we won. Now can we go get some proper rest?" Kazama grumbled.

"Don't be such a spoilsport," Grey said cheerfully.

"Yeah, Junichi," Alvarez said, digging an elbow into his teammate's rib. "We beat these commandos at their own game. Enjoy the moment."

Jason only grinned at the sight of his teammates' cheering, and the groaning of the Asari commandos that were reeling from their loss.

Meanwhile, in the observation room, the Asari present were shocked by the turn of events, while the Alliance personnel present were cheering for their victory over the smug Asari.

"I did warn you not to underestimate them," the Alliance officer said with a smirk.

"...It seems you did," the Asari captain conceded, who then left without another word.

***

"Congratulations on your victory, 1st Lt." the Alliance officer said.

"Thank you sir," Jason said with a grin. He pulled off his helmet and shook his head, trying to remove any sand that remained in his hair.

"You and your team have proven to be exceptional soldiers," the officer continued, "And there for the ICT has given you and the 'Losers' the designation of N4."

"Thank you sir!" Jason and his team shouted.

"Keep up the good work 'Losers.' I look forward to giving you the N5 designation later." With that, the officer left without another word, but offering the team a congratulatory smile on his way out.

"N4," Evans said.

"Another step closer to that N7, baby!" Alvarez whooped.

"Great, now can we go eat then sleep?" Kazama said in a deadpan voice.

"You killjoy," Grey said with a grin, punching the now grinning Kazama in the arm.

"Go get some rest guys," Jason said, "I'll work on the necessary paperwork."

"You the man, Jace!" Evans cheered as he and the rest of the 'Losers' made their way to their assigned rooms.

Jason quickly made his way to the nearest terminal and punched in his Alliance ID. After quickly filling out the necessary paperwork, Jason logged out and decided to make his way to the local bar for some beer and some grub, when the Asari commander of the final team during the war game appeared before him.

"Lieutenant," Jason said with a curt nod.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory, Lieutenant," the asari remarked.

"Thank you," Jason said, wishing she'd go away so he could go sate his hunger.

"I was wondering," she said, her voice turning velvety, "if you've got the time, if you'd like some dinner."

Jason was slightly taken aback by this offer, but he grinned at her suggestion.

"Of course," he said, "it'd be my pleasure."

***

"Where were you last night, Jace?" Grey asked Jason when they met at the Spaceport.

"Having a _lovely_ dinner with Lt. T'Rani," Jason said with a grin.

The rest of the team looked in stunned silence at Jason, before they all broke into whoops and laughter.

"Jace dipped his meat in some azure last night!" Alvarez laughed.

"Never knew you'd go for the blue ones, Jace!" Evans shouted.

"Enjoy the blueberry pie, LT?" Kazama snickered.

"Jace, you're our hero!" Grey laughed, slapping Jason on his shoulder.

"Alright, alright," Jason said with a goofy grin on his face, the memories of his night with T'Rani still fresh in his mind, "Knock it off. Not like any of you haven't tasted some azure in the past."

"True enough, LT, but none of us tasted commando azure," Kazama quipped, drawing snickers from the rest of the team.

"So, how was she?" Grey asked, smiling mischievously.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell, Summer," Jason said with a straight face.

"Like you're a gentleman," Grey said, rolling her eyes.

"Still means I won't give up any of the juicy details," Jason said.

"C'mon, Jace. Just tell us a wee bit," Evans begged.

"Let's just say the desert was _exotically_ exquisite," Jason quipped with a wicked grin.

Evans let out a low whistle, when he noticed a team of Asari approaching them. "Looks like your girlfriend is here to give you one last goodbye, Jace," he said. Evans then motioned for the others to follow him to the docking bay where their ship back to Earth was waiting, leaving Jason alone. The Asari did the same, leaving their team leader alone with her date from last night.

Lt. T'Rani marched her way over to where Jason stood until a mere two inches separated the two. "I never knew you were the type to come and go, Lt. Shepard. Not even a word goodbye after last night?"

"Trust me, Lt. T'Rani, last night was amazing. But we do need to keep it professional while the higher ups are still around," Jason said with a grin.

"And yet you brag about it to your teammates," she said in a stern voice.

"And you didn't go gossiping about our little tryst with your team?" Jason quipped.

T'Rani flushed from the accusation. "Me? Gossip? I'm an Asari commando, good sir, and I am not the gossiping type!" she said defensively.

"My apologies then, lieutenant," Jason said, his grin growing wider at the sight of T'Rani's panic.

After a moment to calm herself down, T'Roni leaned in close and whispered in Jason's ear, "I had a lovely time, Shepard. Let's do that again some time."

"Same here, T'Rani," Jason whispered.

After a brief kiss and a word of goodbyes, Jason left for the docking bay while T'Rani rejoined her teammates.

***

**2173 CE, Vancouver, Canada, Earth, Sol System**

"Congratulations, kids," Hannah Shepard said the moment she saw the twins exiting the airport.

"Thanks, mom!" Jane said as she wrapped her arms around her mother in a tight hug.

"Thanks," John said with a smile.

"How was the villa?"

"Easy," John said.

"Hell," Jane said.

"I take it you met Hartman," Hannah said with a grin.

"You know him?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes. He was your father's and my drill instructor back in basic training. Back then he was Gunnery Chief, before they promoted him and tasked him with running the villa. Is he still the same hard ass who drives recruits to tears?"

"Worse," Jane said with a rueful grin.

"He wasn't so tough," John said.

Hannah grinned and shook her head at her younger son's stubbornness. "Just like your father," she said, "Always have to act so tough."

"Hey, isn't that Jason?" Jane said as she pointed out a familiar face among another group of returning Alliance marines.

"It is..." Hannah said, her smile falling at the sight of her firstborn son.

"Let's go talk to him," Jane said, eager to talk to her brother, when John grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Are you crazy?" John hissed. "He hates you! Remember last time?!"

"Come on, it's not like he's going to do something in the middle of this crowd," Jane said as she shook off her twin and ran to where her eldest brother was. "Jason!" she shouted at her brother.

Jason turned his head to see who was shouting his name, when a familiar shade of red hair caught his eye. "Oh no," Jason groaned. Jane soon stood in front of her brother, gasping for breath, while Jason crossed his arms and sighed with exasperation. "You never learn, do you?" he said to Jane.

"Guess Shepards are like that," Jane said with a grin.

"What do you want now?" he demanded.

"I heard that you're now an N4," she said.

"Where'd you hear that?"

"Chief Hartman," Jane answered. "I just wanted to congratulate you. And to tell you I'm now an N1, just like you were!"

"Well congratu-fucking-lations," Jason said sarcastically.

"Listen," Jane started, "I was hoping if you had the time, if we could get some drinks later? Get to know each other as brother and sister?"

Jason's eyes narrowed at her suggestion. "I told you, you are not my sister!" he growled.

"Oh come on! It's been years since I last saw you!" Jane said.

"You broke into my apartment. How am I supposed to forget that?" Jason said.

"It was one time!"

"One time too many."

"Fine!" Jane said as she threw her arms into the air. "If you agree to go grab some drinks with me, I promise I will never break into your apartment again!"

"You're not supposed to break into it in the first place!" Jason said, his voice rising.

"Alright! If you agree to go with me for a drink, I promise to not bother you again," Jane said.

Jason thought it over, then sighed; he was getting tired of Jane's constant emails and messages that was flooding his terminal. "Fine," he said with resignation. "One drink."

"Yes!" Jane cheered. "Tonight at 'The Maple Lounge!' See you there, Jason!" With a wave goodbye, Jane ran back to her waiting mother and twin, while Jason looked after her with resigned eyes.

"Fuck's sake," Jason muttered before making his way out of the airport to head back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little idea I've been playing with for a while, about the Shepard siblings past in N-School.


	10. Eden Prime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason heads to Eden Prime. A milk run they said. How wrong they were.

"Well, what about the Shepards?" Udina asked as he perused Alliance personnel files. "Jason Shepard grew up on Earth. John Shepard grew up on the colonies, while his twin Jane practically grew up on ships her entire life."

"Jason was raised in an orphanage before he ran away. Was raised on the streets and in a gang; knows how to look after himself," Anderson said. "John is one of the few survivors of that slave raid on Mindoir; saw his father die. Jane knows about the Alliance Navy better than most regulars; she learned from some of the best officers on different ships."

"Jason proved himself during the blitz," Hackett added. "Jane saw her entire squad get killed. John got most of his unit killed on Torfan; the few survivors reported his ruthless nature in the face of alien enemies."

"But we can't question his ability, nor his siblings' for that matter," Udina argued.

"Humanity needs a hero, but which one do we choose to rally behind?" Anderson asked.

"John Shepard has certainly proved he is willing to do whatever it takes to get the job done," Udina said.

"He's also half the reason the other Council races sees humans as barbaric savages," Hackett countered, "And most Alliance soldiers have dubbed him the 'Butcher of Torfan.'"

"Jane Shepard," Udina continued, setting aside John's file, "A fine engineer. Knows more about ships and electronics than most Alliance personnel. A possibility."

"She saw her entire squad get killed by a Thresher Maw," Anderson said, "A recent psych eval shows she still carries the scars from that catastrophe. Some claim she is suffering from PTSD. She still rubs at her arm that was burned by the Maw's acid."

"That leaves the eldest, Jason," Udina said as he picked up Jason's file. "An Earthborn gangster," Udina said ruefully. "A former member of the Red Falcons; ranked an executive member. Still carries his past with pride. His rap sheet is quite long. It could hurt the Alliance's image if _he_ was the first."

"On the contrary," Hackett said, "Many Alliance recruiters have reported an increase in recruitment numbers once the orphans and gang members hear about Shepard's past; they say that these new recruits feel that if one such as Jason could go so far, they can as well. Alien and human forces say that he has a charming personality and would gladly work with him again. His past aside, Jason Shepard has proven himself to be an exceptional soldier, and a brilliant Infiltrator."

"The truth of the matter is all three are exceptional candidates, but we can only choose one," Anderson interceded.

"So have we made our decision?" Hackett asked.

"I'll make the call," Udina said.

***

"The Arcturus Relay is in range. Initiating transmission sequence," Joker announced over the ship's coms. "We are connected. Calculating transit mass and destination. The relay is hot. Acquiring approach vector. All stations secure for transit."

Jason walked over to the ship's bridge, watching with a sense of keen interest how Joker will handle this ship when it hits the relay; although he knew Joker to be the best pilot the Alliance has to offer, he'd like to see how this ship flew under his control.

"The board is green. Approach run has begun," Joker continued. "Hitting the relay in 3... 2... 1..."

The ship shot through space towards its destination, the mass relay firing it far faster than conventional FTL travel would allow any ship.

"Thrusters... check. Navigation... check. Internal emission sink engaged. All systems online. Drift...just under 1500 K," Joker read off the ship's diagnostics.

"1500 is good. Your captain will be pleased." The speaker was a Turian; an unusual guest to have aboard an Alliance vessel but there were several reasons why this particular Turian was allowed aboard. He turned and left the bridge, heading towards the ship's stern.

"I hate that guy," Joker muttered after making sure the Turian was gone.

"Nihlus gave you a compliment... so you hate him?" Alenko asked.

"You remember to zip up your jumpsuit on your way out of the bathroom? That's good. I just jumped us halfway across the galaxy and hit a target the size of a pinhead. So that's incredible!" Joker declared. "Besides, Spectres are trouble. I don't like having him on board. Call me paranoid."

"You're paranoid," Alenko said, "The Council helped fund this project. They have the right to send someone to keep an eye on their investment."

"Yeah, that is the official story," Joker scoffed, "But only an idiot believes the official story."

"You always expect the worst," Jason chuckled.

"Well, bad feelings are an occupational hazard," Joker said, "We don't go anywhere unless there's a good reason, so what are we doing here?

"Joker! Status report," a voice ordered through the ship's com.

"Just cleared the relay, Captain. Stealth systems engaged. Everything looks solid."

"Good. Find us a comm buoy and link us to the network. I want mission reports relayed to the Alliance brass before we reach Eden Prime."

"Aye aye, Captain. Better brace yourself, sir. I think Nihlus is headed your way."

"He's already here, Lieutenant," the captain said in an annoyed tone. "Tell Commander Shepard to meet me in the comm room for a debriefing."

"You get that, Commander?" Joker asked.

"I'm on my way," Jason said.

"Is it me, or does the captain always sound a little pissed off?" Joker asked offhandedly.

"Only when he's talking to you, Joker," Alenko answered with a grin.

 ***

After giving Corporal Jenkins a quick pep talk and a warning about rushing for glory, Jason entered the comm room expecting to see the captain, but was instead greeted by Nihlus. They had a quick chat about the planet they were heading to and humanity's future role in the galactic stage, when the captain arrived.

"Captain," Jason greeted the captain.

"Shepard," Anderson answered before turning to Nihlus. "I believe it's time we told the Commander why we're here."

"I have reviewed your service records, Commander Shepard," Nihlus said, "Very impressive. It is because of them that I put your name forward as a Spectre candidate."

Jason was stunned by the news. "Are you serious?" Jason asked.

"Completely," Nihlus responded.

"I-I'm honored," Jason stammered. _A Spectre_ , Jason thought, _the best of the best_. But as Jason inwardly celebrated, Joker's voice rang through the comm.

"You might want to see this," Joker said, a tinge of fear in his voice.

"Put it up on screen," Anderson ordered.

A scene of chaos unfolded before them: marines fighting an unknown enemy, the dead or dying sprawled all around them, fires raging about them, and near the end of this footage, a gigantic ship, unlike any they've seen before, descending on the colony. Then - static.

"Reverse and hold at 38.5," Anderson ordered. The gathered trio gazed in horrid awe at the ship that dominated the screen.

"Shepard, tell Alenko and Jenkins to suit up," Anderson ordered. "This mission just got more complicated."

_That's an understatement_ , Jason thought as he stared at the screen.

 ***

 

  **2183 CE, Eden Prime**

"He's dead," Alenko said as he closed Jenkins's eyes. "Ripped right through his shields. Didn't stand a chance."

"We'll give him a proper funeral later. Right now, I need you focused on the mission," Jason said.

"Yes sir," Alenko responded.

_Goddammit_ , Jason thought to himself as he and Alenko pushed forward; Jason did not like losing members of his squad.

As Jason and Alenko made their way onward to their objective, they saw another marine running towards them, with what appeared to be armed machines chasing after said marine. They shot at the marine's back, but luckily it did not break through the shielding. As the marine found cover and drew an assault rifle, Jason and Alenko charged forward, determined to not see another marine die before their eyes.

After much gunfire and a few sparking robotic shells laying on the ground, Jason and Alenko turned their attention to the surviving marine.

"Gunnery Chief Ashely Williams of the 212," the marine said as she introduced herself to her rescuers.

"A Williams," Jason muttered so low he couldn't be heard when he heard her name; he had studied the famous - or rather _infamous_ \- General Williams back when he was still an N2, and often felt that history dealt the general the short end of the shit stick ever since the First Contact War.

"What's going on here, Chief?" Alenko asked.

"I - I have no idea, sir," Williams panted as she regained her breath. "These geth suddenly appeared out of nowhere and attacked us. I lost most of my unit; I barely got out alive."

"What are get doing out here?" Jason inquired, "We're nowhere near the Perseus Veil, and we have nothing they want..." Jason's voice drifted away when he suddenly realized why the colony was attacked. "The beacon," he muttered. He faced Williams with heated determination. "Where's the beacon, Chief?" he asked.

"Over by the dig site, sir," she answered quickly, somewhat taken aback by the question.

"You still fit for duty?" he asked as he looked over her with a discerning eye.

"Affirmative, sir!" she answered. "It's time for some payback."

Jason grinned evilly when he heard her answer. "Good girl," he said before he drew his assault rifle. "Move out!"

***

"What the hell!" Alenko cried when he saw an impaled colonist's corpse suddenly leave its spike and charge towards them.

"Take it out!" Jason shouted as he let loose a barrage of bullets at the oncoming monster.

"What - what was that thing?" Alenko asked as he nervously toed the unmoving monster that was formerly human.

"No idea," Jason muttered as he knelt down next to the deceased creature. "I guess this is why we saw those geth impaling the colonists back there..."

"They're turning our people in to these things?!" Williams gasped. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Puke on your own time," Jason ordered as he stood back up, "We've got a job to do."

***

"My god, look at the size of that ship!" Alenko muttered as he saw a gigantic ship of unknown design rise from the ground towards space.

"It's enormous," Williams said in horrid awe.

"We've got to press forward," Jason said, but silently wondering if the geth built such a monstrosity.

***

"Commander, it's Nihlus," Alenko said as they approached the body of the dead Spectre.

Jason knelt down next to the dead Turian and studied the corpse. _This is not a geth's doing_ , Jason thought as he studied the bullet hole around Nihlus's head; the geth's weapons burned and cauterized the wound upon hitting flesh, as Jason saw as they passed numerous corpses on their way to the beacon. Nihlus's wound was caused by a physical bullet, not plasma.

_Someone else is here_ , Jason thought, when he  saw movement from behind some nearby crates. "Show yourself!" he ordered as he drew his pistol.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" a man shouted as he stepped out from behind the crates.

"Who are you? What happened here?" Jason demanded.

"I - I'm just a dock worker," the man answered. "I don't really know what happened; it all happened so fast..."

"Did you see what happened to Nihlus?" Jason asked.

"Ye-yeah. Another turian shot him. Seemed like they knew each other. As soon as this guy turned around, the other one shot him from the back."

_Dammit_ , Jason thought as he holstered his pistol,  _Another complication._

"Let's move," Jason ordered.

***

"Normandy, this is Shepard. The beacon is secure. Send for immediate evac."

 "This is amazing. Actual working Prothean technology. Unbelievable!" Alenko gazed with wide-eyed wonder at the historic piece of technology before turning to confer with Jason.

"It wasn't doing anything like that when they dug it up," Williams noted as she studied the beacon.

"Roger Normandy, standing by," Jason said as he turned around to talk to Alenko about their situation.

As Williams drew closer to the active beacon, she suddenly felt herself being pulled towards the beacon. She tried to escape, but the pull was too strong. Jason noticed something was wrong and immediately sprang to help pull Williams away. As he threw Williams clear of the beacon, he felt himself trapped by whatever force the beacon was exerting on Williams. Jason then felt himself lifted into the air, and then a sudden pain pierced his brain. Jason felt, or rather saw, a series of images flash before him.

"Shepard!" Williams cried out as she tried to help Jason as he helped her.

"No! Don't touch him! It's too dangerous!" Alenko shouted as he held Williams back.

Jason felt like his head was going to explode as the images flooded his mind. Just when he couldn't take any more pain, suddenly the beacon burst, knocking him back and out of consciousness. Williams and Alenko immediately rushed over to check on Jason as they waited for the evac to arrive, but at this moment, things did not look well.


	11. The Citadel: Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reunion aboard the Citadel.

Jason Shepard awoke with a raging headache. The last time his head hurt this badly was after drinking shot for shot against Joker with the pilot's toxic concoction.

"Doctor? Doctor Chakwas? I think he's waking up!"

A familiar voice rang through Jason's ears as he opened his eyes and slowly sat up on what felt like a bed. Jason looked around and saw that he was in the Normandy's med bay.

"You had us worried, Shepard. How are you feeling?" Chakwas asked.

_Like hell,_ Jason thought to himself. "Minor throbbing, nothing serious," Jason lied, "How long was I out?"

"About fifteen hours," Chakwas answered. "Something happened down there with the beacon, I think.

"It's my fault," the woman's voice said. Jason turned around and saw that it was Chief Williams. "I must have activated a security field when I approached it. You had to pull me out of the way."

"You had no way to know what would happen," Jason answered. He remembered the many times he and his fellow soldier's fucked up because of the lack of knowledge. He thought he saw Williams smiling when he saw the Captain entering the med bay.

"How's our XO holding up, Doctor?" he asked.

"All the readings look normal. I say he's going to be fine," Chakwas answered.

"Glad to hear it. Shepard, I need to speak to you - in private." Anderson said. Williams and Chakwas promtly left the med bay, leaving the CO and his XO to speak without interference or prying ears. Once they were alone, Anderson and Jason discussed the mission on Eden Prime - from the geth to the beacon to whatever visions now swam in the muddy waters of Jason's subconscious. Jason also learned how Nihlus's death would badly reflect upon him and his candidacy for SPECTRE status, not that it really mattered to him; Jason was far more concerned with who killed Nihlus, one of the best Spectres in Citadel space and a man he came to respect - Saren, Nihlus's murderer. Once they finished discussing everything, the captain returned to his cabin to file a report to the human ambassador, while Jason walked around the ship checking up on Alenko and the newest addition to their crew, Williams. After a quick chat with both of them, Jason reported to the bridge to check how long till the Normandy reached the Citadel.

"Oh, Commander," Joker said as Jason turned to report back to the Captain, "Dr. Chakwas wants to have a quick word with you."

Jason returned to the medbay and saw Dr. Chakwas just finished a call on her omnitool. "You wanted to see me, Doc?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Chakwas answered, "I just wanted to inform you that you'll be having guests once you've reached the Citadel."

"We'll be seeing Udina and the Council; that'll be fun," Jason quipped sarcastically.

"I guess so," Chakwas chuckled, "But that is not who I meant."

Jason suddenly had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I just got off a call from a young woman who was very interested to know how your mission to Eden Prime. I told her I couldn't discuss mission details so she insisted on meeting you at the Citadel."

"Doc, please don't tell me..." Jason said with dread.

"A young redhead named Jane Shepard."

Jason groaned; he was not going to like what's coming.

***

The crew soon arrived at the Citadel, where Udina and the Council were waiting to hear Jason's mission report about Eden Prime. Captain Anderson and the ground team soon found themselves standing in the Human Embassy, watching Udina arguing with the Citadel Council over coms and their lack of action regarding the attack on the human colony.

"This is an outrage!" Udina argued, "The Council would act if this was a Turian colony!"

"The turians don't found colonies on the borders of the Terminus Systems, Ambassador," the Salarian Councilor retorted.

"Humanity was well aware of the risks when you went into the Traverse," the Asari Councilor added.

"What about Saren? You can't just ignore a rogue Spectre. I demand action!" Udina exclaimed, his voice filled with rage.

"You don't get to make demands of the Council, Ambassador," the Turian Councilor.

"Citadel Security is investigating your charges against Saren. We will discuss the C-Sec findings at the hearing. Not before," the Asari Councilor said with finality.

The Council soon ended communications, leaving Udina standing in his office, frustrated by their apathy. Udina soon turned that frustration towards Anderson and Jason, speaking of how Jason had ruined his chances at becoming a Spectre, and how humanity's standing was at risk for the fiasco that is Eden Prime. As Udina left his office, he demanded Anderson come with him so that they may discuss things further before the hearing.

"And that is why I hate politicians," Ashley muttered as he stared after Udina with an annoyed expression.

"Come on, let's go," Jason said, silently agreeing with Ashley's statement; he hated politicians and loved robbing them blind back when he still ran with the Red Falcons.

 As Jason exited Udina's office, he suddenly felt a strong fist hitting his gut, knocking the wind out of him, followed by another fist to his chin, sending him falling to the floor onto his backside.

"John!" a woman cried out.

Jason rubbed his chin as he glared up at his attacker, and saw that it was his annoying fool brother, John Shepard.

He stood there, grinning savagely as he looked down at Jason, feeling pride for sucker punching him to the floor. Behind him, a young woman stood, exasperated by John's actions.

"Been waiting a long time to do that," John said maliciously.

Jason spat blood on to the clean floor, before he swiftly kicked John's legs out from under him and sent him falling to the floor.  Jason immediately jumped on to John's back and pinned him to the floor, grabbing John's arm and ready to dislocate it if necessary.

"You never learn," Jason growled.

John glared up at Jason, teeth bared, hating his brother. Meanwhile, the young redhead that stood behind John palmed her face, watching an all too familiar scene play before her eyes.

"Hey Jane," Jason greeted his sister kindly.

"Hi Jason," Jane replied with a tired smile on her face. "Mind letting John back up?"

"In a sec," Jason answered before he grabbed John's head and slammed it on to the floor. He then let go of John and stepped back with a smirk on his face. 

John slowly got back on his feet, slightly dizzy after yet another defeat at Jason's hands.

Meanwhile Kaiden watched that little scene unfold with bemusement, having witnessed it many times in the past, while Ashley was in complete shock by what just happened - a soldier deliberately attacked a superior officer, and nobody did a thing to stop him!

"It's fine, Williams," Kaidan said with a grin, "This happens almost every time they see each other."

"They know each other?" Ashley asked.

"Meet the Shepard siblings," Kaidan said, "Our ship's XO you already know." Kaidan nodded toward's Jason, who was snickering at John as he tried to regain his senses. "The one who attacked him is Staff Lt. John Shepard, the younger brother" Kaidan continued, pointing out the young man who shook his head and stared daggers at Jason. "And finally, we have Staff Lt.  Jane Shepard, John's younger twin and our XO's little sister," he said as he pointed out the redheaded woman who groaned with frustration at her twin's actions.

 Ashley nodded with recognition once she heard the siblings' names; John Shepard - the Butcher of Torfan - a soldier infamous amongst Alliance personnel for his hatred of pirates and aliens, especially Batarians; and Jane Shepard - renown engineer and only survivor of the Thresher Maw incident on Akuze.

"So what are you doing here?" Jason asked his sister, now ignoring John.

"Talked to Dr. Chakwas about what happened to you on Eden Prime," Jane answered. "Just wanted to know how the new ship was doing, when she told me you were unconscious when they extracted you from the planet."

Jason frowned when he heard her answer, mind driven back to the disastrous "milk run" of a mission.

"What happened down there Jason?" Jane asked, concerned.

"Sorry Jane," Jason answered, "Classified. You have to ask the Captain for permission, but even then he won't be able to tell you everything. Council'll ride up his ass if he tells you what they don't want told."

"I - I see," Jane answered, reading between the lines. _Council's hiding something_ , she thought to herself, wondering just what her brother got himself into.

"Sir," Kaiden said, "We got to go. Council's holding the meeting soon, and we shouldn't keep them waiting."

"Right," Jason said in an annoyed tone, "This is gonna be fun..."

Jane could tell that her eldest brother was bothered by something. "Mind if we tag along?" she asked.

" _We?_ " John said exasperatedly, earning a punch in the arm from Jane.

Jason thought about it for moment, before glaring at his sister. "Fine," he said, "But what will be discussed will not be repeated outside the Citadel Tower, and spoken to anyone uninvolved. Got it?"

Jane nodded in agreement, while John merely shrugged in response.

"Let's go," Jason said, leading the way. _I'm in for long day,_  Jason thought tiredly. And he hated when he was right.


End file.
